


Chasing Memories

by Pixierain1283



Series: Love hurts the most [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Adora bei der Rettung von Bow und Glimmer wirklich ihr Gedächtnis verloren hätte?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Ich habe schon länger nicht merh geschrieben, es könnte am Anfang noch etwas holprig sein. Im Grunde setzt die Geschichte in 1x10 an, als Shadow Weaver Adoras Gedächtnis löscht. Hier und da hab ich ein wenig was verändert, Entrapta ist schon länger bei den Hordes, Swiftwind ist bereits aufgetaucht und bei der Rebellion bekannt und Adora und Catra hatten definitiv eine Beziehung, bevor Adora die Seiten gewechselt hat. Alles in allem versuche ich, den Charakteren trotzdem treu zu bleiben. Ich schreibe das so nebenbei in meiner Freizeit, manchmal dauert es etwas, bis ich ein Update machen kann. Es sind an sich mehrere Szenen, die sich nach und nach abspielen, an sich sollte es verständlich sein. Wenn noch Fragen offen sind, dann ab damit in die Kommentare. Wer Rechtschreibfehlre findet, darf sie behalten. Viel Soaß!

„Ich ergebe mich. Bringt mich zu Shadow Weaver.“ Mit erhobenen Händen ließ sich Adora gefangen nehmen. Ihr Blick war schwer, doch welchen anderen Weg gab es, Glimmer zu retten? Ohne ihr Schwert konnte Adora nur noch verhandeln.

Widerstandslos ließ sie sich in die schwarze Granatkammer abführen, wo sie Glimmer an der Wand von schwarz magenta farbenen Blitzen gefesselt sah. Glimmer sah nicht gut aus, eine dunkelrote Aura umgab sie und sie hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen. 

„Glimmer! Glimmer, ich bin hier. Hab keine Angst, alles wird wieder gut.“ versuchte Adora ihrer Freundin Mut zu machen, während sie auf eine Platte gelegt und festgeschnallt wurde. „Ich werd dich retten!“ Immer noch keine Antwort von Glimmer. Die Platte fuhr in die Senkrechte hoch und Adora hatte jetzt die Sicht auf den ganzen Raum. Und auf Catra. „Was hast du ihr angetan?“ Irritiert wollte Catra gerade zur Antwort ansetzen, als Shadow Weaver den Raum betrat. 

„Lasst uns allein.“ Die Soldaten folgten dem Befehl stumm. Dann drehte sich Shadow Weaver zu Catra. „Melde dich im Kommandantenhaus und pack deine Sachen. Da Adora zurück ist, wirst du nicht mehr gebraucht.“ befahl sie Catra kalt und unbarmherzig. 

„Ist.. Ist das dein Ernst?! Ich hab, ich hab so viel für dich getan und trotzdem willst du sie immer noch haben?“ versuchte Catra an Shadow Weaver zu appellieren, während sie gleichzeitig Adora mehr wie eine Sache betitelte. 

„ICH SAGTE GEH!“ Fuhr Shadow Weaver sie an. Und Catra ging. Sie warf Adora noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sich die Tür schloss.

Der Blick hatte Adora getroffen, doch sie musste jetzt Glimmer retten. „Shadow Weaver, ich werde freiwillig hier bei dir bleiben, aber dafür musst du Glimmer freilassen.“ bot sie an.

„Adora, Nein...!“ Wimmerte Glimmer von der Seite. Endlich, eine Antwort.

„Glimmer, ist alles in Ordnung?“ Es schnürte Adora die Brust zu, ihre beste Freundin so leiden sehen zu müssen.

„Du hast Recht, Adora. Du wirst freiwillig hier bleiben, denn ich werde dein Gedächtnis auslöschen.“ Sie legte die Hand auf Adoras Wange wie eine mitfühlende Mutter, nur dass Shadow Weaver niemals eine solche gewesen war. Im Ansatz, jedoch nur Adora gegenüber und niemandem sonst. „Du wirst dich nicht mehr an She-Ra erinnern oder an deine Zeit bei den Rebellen.“ Triumphierend hob Shadow Weaver die Hände.“Alles wird wieder so sein, wie es war!“ Zwischen Shadow Weavers Händen begannen sich rote Blitze zu bilden, doch sie stoppte kurz. „Und was die Prinzessin betrifft, sobald ich fertig bin, kannst du sie gern als deine Gefangene behalten.“ 

Shadow Weaver legte ihre Hände an Adoras Gesicht. Ein Schmerz durchzog ihren Schädel und Bilder zogen an ihr vorbei. Bilder von Bow und Glimmer, den Prinzessinnen. Bilder von Swiftwind. Bilder von She-Ra. All das entglitt ihr. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Adora erwachte auf einem Feldbett. Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Kahle metallische Wände, Neonröhren und karge Ausstattung. Ein bereits abblätterndes vergilbtes Poster über 'Medical Care' hing an der Wand.

„Hey Adora. Endlich wach, Prinzessin?“ Aus dem Dunkel heraus starrten sie zwei verschieden farbene katzenartige Augen an. Im spärlichen Licht konnte sie einen hin und her schlagenden Katzenschweif ausmachen. 

„Catra... Catra! Was ist hier los? Warum bin ich hier und nicht auf unserem Zimmer?“  
Catra biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Shadow Weaver hatte ihr deutlich gemacht, dass sie Adora gegenüber 'gefälligst ihr scharfzüngiges Mundwerk zu hüten hatte', sofern sie nicht eines Tages ohne ihren Schweif erwachen wollte. Oder ohne ein paar Finger. Sie verachtete Shadow Weaver, doch sie wusste, jedes Wort war ernst gemeint.

Sie stoß ein verächtliches „Tse.“ aus. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?“ 

Adora war mittlerweile aufgestanden und näher getreten. Sie hielt sich den Kopf. „Würde ich dich dann fragen? Nein, Catra, ich erinnere mich nicht. Es ist alles so...“ Sie rieb sich die Schläfen. „verschwommen.“

Catra musterte sie argwöhnisch. Erinnert sie sich wirklich nicht mehr? An gar nichts?

„Und warum nennst du mich Prinzessin? So hast du mich noch nie genannt.“ Adora trat noch einen Schritt näher.

Okay, was hat sie denn eigentlich alles vergessen? Catra wurde kreidebleich. Was wenn sie vergessen hat, dass wir...

In dem Moment hob Adora den Kopf und lächelte ihr zu. Ein Lächeln so intim, dass es nur für Catra bestimmt war. Okay, wenigstens hatte sie das nicht vergessen. Aber so leicht wollte sich Catra nicht einlullen lassen. Vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Trick?

„Und was ist mit deinen Freunden?“ Zur Hölle mit Shadow Weaver, sie musste es wissen.

Adora lachte sanft. „Catra, wen meinst du? Es waren doch immer nur du und ich gegen den Rest.“ Adora hatte die Distanz zwischen beiden mittlerweile komplett überbrückt und ihre Hände auf Catras Hüfte gelegt. Mit festem Griff zog sie Catra an sich heran und vergrub ihren Kopf an Catras Hals. „Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist?“

Bei dem plötzlichen Körperkontakt stieg Catra die Röte ins Gesicht. Okay, sie hat es definitiv nicht vergessen. Sie hat uns nicht vergessen. Ein Teil in ihr war froh. Endlich, endlich war Adora zurückgekehrt. Ihre Adora, nicht die funkelnde 'bessere' Adora, die ihre neuen Freunde aus ihr gemacht hatten. Ein anderer Teil jedoch, sie konnte das Gefühl nicht benennen, war mit dem engen Kontakt unzufrieden. 

„Hey, nicht so stürmisch.“ Catra wand sich aus der Umarmung. Adora bedachte sie mit einem verwirrten Blick. „Hab ich doch etwas angestellt? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern...“ Sie hielt sich den Kopf, dann kam ihr eine Eingebung. „Warte, wir haben den Skiff gestohlen und dann... Warte, hast du den ganzen Ärger dafür bekommen? Catra, du hättest doch was sagen können, ich hätte mit Shadow Weaver geredet und...“

Und Catra hört schon gar nicht mehr zu. Da war sie wieder, ihre Adora. Die sich manchmal in ihrem Gebrabbel verlor und sich zu viele Sorgen machte. Catra atmete durch und setzte ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf. „Nein, du Dummerchen. Dir ist auf dem Rückweg ein Vogel gegen den Kopf geflogen - “ Allein die Vorstellung brachte Catra zum Lachen. Dieses spielte sie jetzt auch voll aus, um Adora zu überzeugen. Scheinbar blieb es nicht ohne Wirkung. Adora lief rot an und begann sich zu rechtfertigen. „Du hast mich doch bestimmt abgelenkt, na warte!“ Sie machte einen Satz nach vorne, um Catra zu fangen und Catra wich gelenkig wie eine junge Wildkatze aus, bevor sie ihr die Zunge zeigte und aus dem Zimmer den Gang hinunter lief. Adora folgte ihr auf dem Fuß. Beide lachten aus voller Seele. Endlich, dachte sich Catra, sie ist zurück. Das ist doch alles, was ich wollte. Oder?

Ein unaufmerksamer Moment und Catra stieß mit Shadow Weaver zusammen. Entsetzen und ungewollte Unterwürfigkeit sammelte sich in Catra und auch Adora, die sie nun auch eingeholt hatte, setzte eine ernste Miene auf.

„Adora.“ Shadow Weaver streckte eine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus. „Wie fühlst du dich?“ Adoras Wange streichelnd warf sie einen warnenden Blick in Catras Richtung. „Äh gut. Danke der Nachfrage.“ 

„Ausgezeichnet.“ Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und sah Catra diesmal direkt an. „Dann hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt.“ Catra verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und hielt trotzig den Blick, verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Im Gehen drehte sich Shadow Weaver erneut um. „Lass dich nicht von schlechten Einflüssen aufhalten.. Du bist schließlich zu Großem geboren.“ 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

„Man, Shadow Weaver ist so eine Hexe.“ schmollte Catra. Beide hatten noch Zeit vor ihren Schichten und waren auf Adoras Kommandantenzimmer gegangen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Adoras Kommandantenzimmer. Genauer gesagt das Zimmer, was Catra vor kurzem erst geräumt hatte. Schon wieder bekam Adora, was eigentlich Catra zustand. Frustriert hatte sich Catra auf das Bett fallen lassen. 

„Sie macht sich halt Sorgen. Das ist alles.“ Adora setzte sich neben Catra aufs Bett. „Hey, das ist echt weich.“ Sie sah Catra mit einem Blick an, den sie nicht ganz deuten konnte. So hat sie mich schon lange nicht mehr angesehen, Sonst schaut sie mich nur so an,wenn sie – Oh.

Catras Hände waren in einem festen Griff neben ihrem Kopf gefangen, während Adora rittlings auf ihr saß und sich zu ihr runter beugte. „Ich hab das Gefühl, wir waren schon ewig nicht mehr allein.“ flüsterte sie Catra ins Ohr. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. 

Wenn du wüsstest, hätte Catra fast gesagt. Auch sie hatte diese Berührung vermisst. Ihre Adora vermisst. 

Adoras Zunge spielte mit ihrem Ohr und eine bekannte Wärme stieg in Catra auf, Wie automatisch legten sich ihre Hände an Adoras Hüften und zogen sie näher. Adora lächelte und ließ von Catras Ohr ab. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Catra konnte die Erregung sehen, die in Adoras Blick lag, bevor sie Catra küsste.

Da war es. Die Leidenschaft, die sie in all den Wochen vermisst hatte. Catras Hände wanderten in Adoras Haare. Sie gab sich dem Kuss hin. 

Adoras Hände hingegen begaben sich ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft. Ihre Hände wanderten immer tiefer, bis sie an Catras Hosenbund spielten. Und den Bund öffneten. Catra, nicht mehr ans Bett gepinnt, richtete sich auf. „Sachte, sachte“ mit einem samtigen kehligen Lachen stoppte Catra Adoras Hände und legte sie an ihre Hüften. „Schon mal was von Vorspiel gehört?“ Catra wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern zog Adora erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Adoras Hände krallten sich in Catras Rücken.

„Catra, ich..“ versuchte sie zwischen den Küssen zu sagen.

„Catra, ich hab dich vermisst.“ Eine einzelne Träne rann Adoras Wange herab. Und dann eine zweite und eine dritte, immer mehr davon. 

„Adora, was ist los?“ Catra wischte ihr die Tränen fort, nahm Adoras Gesicht in beide Hände und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Zuerst schien Adora den Blickkontakt zu vermeiden, doch schließlich gab sie nach. Sie blickte auf und sah nur ehrliche Fürsorge in Catras Augen. 

„Catra, ich habe dich vermisst. Dabei kann das ja gar nicht sein. Ich fühle mich so albern.“ Adora verdrehte die Augen. 

Catra hingegen musste sich beherrschen, ihr nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Also hörte sie weiter still zu.

„Es ist so albern. Aber als ich dich eben angesehen habe, kam es mir vor, als hätte ich ein Loch im Herzen. Als wären wir sehr lange getrennt gewesen.“ sie krallte sich mit einer Hand in ihr Oberteil, direkt über ihrer Brust. „Genau hier.“

Catras Magen sackte bei der Aussage ab. Sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und gab Adora einen sanften Kuss.

„Adora, Schichtwechsel! Man bin ich froh, dass ich jetzt Feierabend hab. Ich -“ Scorpia hielt kurz inne. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Adora, in Tränen, auf Catra sitzend, welche die Hose offen hatte. Beide hatten sich offenbar gerade geküsst? Es war, als würde Glas zerbrechen.„geh dann mal. Ich geh dann mal.“ Scorpia warf Catra einen verletzten Blick zu und ging auf schnellstmöglichem Weg zur Tür hinaus. 

„Scorpia, warte!“ Catra befreite sich von Adora und hastete ihr hinterher. Kurz, bevor sie aus der Tür war, drehte sie sich nochmal um. „Wir klären das später, ja?“

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

„Adora. Was ist das überhaupt für ein Name.“ Scorpia boxte den Getränkeautomaten, der ihr Geld geschluckt und die Dose behalten hatte. „Verdammt. Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen.“ Ein weiterer Schlag gegen den Automaten. Die Dose hing immer noch fest. Scorpia wusste genau, dass der Automat keine Schuld trug. Natürlich hätte sie sich denken können, dass Adora und Catra wieder zusammen kommen würden, wenn Adora erstmal wieder auf der Seite der Hordes war. Doch ehrlich gesagt hatte sie sich nie Gedanken darum gemacht, sondern eher gehofft, dass Catra irgendwann Adora aufgeben und ihre Gefühle erwidern könnte. Rums. Wieder ein Tritt gegen den widerspenstigen Automaten. Dabei hatte alles so gut angefangen.

Alles begann an dem Tag, als Scorpia und Catra die Schlacht um Salineas Tor verloren hatten. Catra war geknickt gewesen, weshalb Scorpia sie mit ein paar Flaschen Wein aus dem Keller ihrer Familie überrascht hatte. 

Eins hatte zum anderen geführt und am nächsten Tag wurde Scorpia nur von dem Geräusch einer sich schließenden Tür geweckt. Das war alles, was ihr von der Nacht geblieben war. Genauso wie in den darauf folgenden Nächten.

Doch bisher war das genug gewesen. Es hatte ihr völlig gereicht, der Notnagel zu sein. Bis eben. Bis sie eine völlig andere Catra gesehen hatte. 

Scorpia hatte nicht mal richtig Worte dafür, was sie fühlte. Die Hordes waren nie besonders an Gefühlen interessiert gewesen, genauso wenig wie ihre Familie. Kein Wunder also, dass die Hordes so gut zu Ihnen passten. Tränen sind Schwäche, Scorpia, dröhnten die Worte ihres Vaters in ihrem Kopf. Einer der Gründe, warum Scorpia niemals negative Gefühle zuließ. Statt Tränen blieb ihr nur ein furchtbares dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengrube. Fast als wäre sie der Automat, den man mit einem richtigen Schlag oder Tritt wieder richten könnte. Nichts, was ihr Vater nie versucht hätte, dachte Scorpia bitter bei sich.

Ein fremder Tritt gegen den Automaten riss Scorpia aus ihren Gedanken. „Du musst so dagegen treten, das hab ich dir doch schon tausendmal gezeigt.“ Die Dose fiel fast wie von Selbst nach unten.

Neben ihr stand Catra. Die gewiefte erbarmungslose Catra, so wie Scorpia sie kannte. Immer mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Normalerweise hätte das gereicht, um Scorpia aufleuchten zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, Scorpia wäre damit sogar mehr als zufrieden gewesen. Heute konnte sie nur ein mattes Lächeln aufbringen und bückte sich, um die Dose aus dem Automaten zu nehmen.

„Na komm, jetzt sag schon was, du machst mich ganz nervös mit dieser 'schweigende Riesin' Nummer.“ Catras Schweif zuckte aufgeregt von links nach rechts. Umständlich fummelte Scorpia mit ihren Scherenhänden an der Dose herum, um sie zu öffnen. „Hier, warte, ich mach das.“ Ungefragt, nahm ihr Catra die Dose aus der Hand, öffnete sie und gab sie Scorpia zurück. Scorpia starrte sie nur an. „Jetzt sag doch bitte was. Das hält ja keiner aus.“ 

Scorpia seufzte. „Was willst du hören, Catra. Dass ich mich für dich und Adora freue?“ Sie lehnte mit dem Rücken zum Automaten. „Das wäre gelogen.“ Sie nahm einen Schluck aus der Dose.

„Aber, ich dachte...“ Catra biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich diesen einen Satz zu verkneifen. 'Wir können doch Freunde bleiben.' Als ob das jemals funktioniert.

„Catra, es ist vorbei.“ Scorpia drückte sich vom Automaten ab und wandte sich zum gehen.

Catra streckte ihre Hand nach ihr aus. „Scorpia ich-“ wollte dich nie verletzen. Die Worte blieben ihr in der Kehle stecken.

„Catra, ich weiß.“ Erneut lächelte Scorpia sie müde an. Ein trauriges und gleichzeitig dankbares Lächeln. Danke, dass du es nicht gesagt hast. Danke, dass du es nicht klein gemacht hast.  
„Und mach die Hose zu.“ warf sie ihr noch entgegen.

Dann drehte sie sich um und ließ eine errötete Catra, die hektisch an ihrem Hosenbund fummelte, mit dem Automaten und ihren Gedanken alleine zurück.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Adora hatte sich für ihre Schicht umgezogen. Sie hatte diese Uniform schon tausendmal getragen, aber irgendwas war heute anders. Irgendwie war die Uniform etwas... kratzig. 

Sie schüttelte den seltsamen Gedanken ab und schritt gefasst durch die Gänge zu ihrem Einsatzort. In letzter Zeit hatte sie lauter seltsame Gedanken. 

Man, das war peinlich eben mit Catra, dachte sie sich. Ich hab geweint. Und das vor meiner festen Freundin. Sie wird mich ewig damit aufziehen, ich kann es schon hören. Dabei hat auch sie seltsam reagiert.Als hätte sie Geheimnisse vor mir.

Bei dem Gedanken allein musste Adora lachen. Catra? Geheimnisse? Dabei steht ihr doch fast alles ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und wer kennt sie besser als ich, wir haben uns ja schon als Kadetten ein Bett geteilt. 

Gleichzeitig kam es ihr seltsam vor, dass Catra so aufgesprungen ist, als diese - Sorca? Corsa? Scorpia, das wars - die beiden gestört hatte. War das Eifersucht? Aber worauf denn? Catra und Adora waren doch noch nie getrennt... Warum meldete sich jetzt wieder dieser drückende Kopfschmerz... Was ist das...?

Bevor sie sich genauer mit dem Schraubstock um ihre Stirn auseinander setzen konnte, tauchte ein dunkler Schatten hinter ihr auf. „Adora“ ertönte die schmeichelnde Stimme, die Adora immer von Shadow Weaver zu hören bekam. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dieser Ton war nur für sie bestimmt, genau wie die Härte in ihrer Stimme nur für Catra bestimmt zu sein schien. Adora salutierte. „Shadow Weaver.“ 

„Adora, ist es nicht fantastisch seit dem du hier bist?“ Adora schaute sie verwirrt an. „Als Kommandantin meine ich.“ Adora lächelte. „Ja, das ist wunderbar. Dabei ist es doch erst gestern gewesen...“ Und wieder die Kopfschmerzen.

Shadow Weaver legte ihren Arm um sie. „Ja, da hast du Recht. Aber nur, weil man erst kurz im Amt ist, heißt es nicht, dass man nicht großes leisten kann. Du bist zu so Großem bestimmt - “ setzte Shadow Weaver an. Adora hatte diese Rede schon oft gehört, doch dieses Mal kam nicht viel davon bei ihr an. Sie rieb sich die Stirn.

„Shadow Weaver, geht es mir denn auch wirklich gut? Ich habe diese Kopfschmerzen und das Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht passt.“ Der Griff an ihrer Schulter verhärtete sich kurz, bevor er sich genauso schnell wieder lockerte. „Aber natürlich geht es dir gut, Liebes. Die Kopfschmerzen stammen wahrscheinlich -“ Sie hielt kurz inne. „vom Siegestaumel. Schließlich hast du vor kurzem eine Prinzessin gefangen genommen.“ Adoras Augen wurden groß.. „Ich habe was gemacht?“

Shadow Weavers vernarbtes Gesicht verzog sich hinter der Maske zu einem diabolischen Lächeln. „Und zwar nicht nur irgendeine Prinzessin, nein. Die Prinzessin von Bright Moon.“ Adoras Augen leuchteten noch mehr. „Wir sind bereits mit Königin Angella im Gespräch, es wird ein Austausch stattfinden. Meister Hordak ist sehr zufrieden mit dir. Er wird dich mit einer neuen Mission belohnen.“

„Wirklich? Das hat Meister Hordak gesagt?“ Es war, als würde sich für Adora ein Traum erfüllen. Darauf hatte sie doch die ganze Zeit hingearbeitet. Oder?

Shadow Weaver feixte. „Ja, er ist sehr angetan von deinen Leistungen. Deshalb wirst auch du die Mission des Austauschs anführen. Nimm dir für den Abend frei, damit du morgen bereit bist.“ Die Freude war Adora ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hätte man hinter Shadow Weavers Maske sehen können, hätte man ähnliches gesehen. Nur dunkler, düsterer, arglistiger. Sie legte ihr Hand wieder an Adoras Gesicht. „Und nun geh, mein Kind. So eine Gelegenheit gibt es nur einmal.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Adora allein. Diese wusste auch schon genau, welche Person sie jetzt dringend sehen wollte.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

„Meine Datenanalyse ergibt, dass du traurig zu sein scheinst.“ Entrapta bastelte gerade an irgendeinem Roboter herum. Scorpia seufzte. „Da. Du hast in der letzten halben Stunde 42 Mal geseufzt.“ Scorpia brachte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. 

Entrapta saß am Boden neben einem Roboter der Hordes und werkelte an der inne liegenden Elektronik herum. Scorpia hatte sich auf eine der unzähligen Vorratskisten gesetzt und reichte Bauteile und Werkzeug an.

„Normalerweise sprichst du dich aus, während ich dir zuhöre. Oder Emily repariere.“ Sie sah kurz auf und zeigte auf den Roboter.

Auch das brachte nicht die gewünschte Reaktion. Entrapta legte den Dreikantschlüssel beiseite und setze sich neben Scorpia. Beide schwiegen eine Weile. „Ich habe den Getränke-Automaten repariert.“ versuchte Entrapta das Gespräch aufzuheitern. 

Scorpia seufzte erneut.

„Du hast das Gespräch also gehört.“ 

„Ich war gerade in den Rohren unterwegs, und ja. Ich habe alles gehört.“

Wieder Stille.

„Catras Schweif war ausgesprochen aktiv, in der Frequenz schwingt er normalerweise nur, wenn sie mit She-Ra kämpft.“ stellte Entrapta fest.

Beide starren eine Zeit lang ins Leere.

„Es war nicht fair, dass sie es dir nicht gesagt hat.“

Und wieder seufzte Scorpia. „Ja, naja, ich hätte es mir ja denken können, aber... Entrapta, hast du es gewusst?“

Unangenehm berührt sah Entrapta zu Boden. „Meine Daten haben ergeben, dass sie es dir sagen wollte.“

Ja. das wäre fair gewesen, aber das Leben ist eben nicht fair. Und das ist ok, versuchte sich Scorpia den Schmerz zu nehmen. Ein letztes Mal seufzte sie. „Aber nun gut. So ist das Leben. Vielleicht frage ich Lonnie mal nach einem Date.“

Entraptas Blick hellt sich auf und sie sprang von der Kiste. „Das ist eine großartige Idee! Meine Daten besagen eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von -“

„Keine Zahlen, Entrapta“ schmunzelte Scorpia.

„Sie ist sehr hoch.“ lächelte Entrapta. „Also die Wahrscheinlichkeit.“ Sie klappte das Visier ihrer Schneidbrennermaske wieder runter und widmete sich weiter Emily.

„Wäre es okay, wenn ich hier noch eine Weile sitze?“ Fragte Scorpia fast schon zaghaft. „Natürlich.“ , antwortet Entrapta. „Emily hat ein paar neue Features, die ich dir sowieso zeigen wollte...“

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Catra hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Catra hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch und es machte sie wahnsinnig. Also reagierte sie wie immer auf ihre Gefühle – mit Wut. Sie trat ihre Wachschicht zwar an, aber wehe demjenigen, der ihr jetzt blöd kam.

„Lass mich raus! Hilfe! ADORA!“ Das Geschrei dieser Glitzerprinzessin hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Zeit, ein bisschen Druck abzulassen.

Mit einem Gewinnerlächeln baute sie sich vor ihrer Zelle auf. „Niemand wird dir hier helfen, Glitzer.“ 

Wütend schlug Glimmer mit der Faust gegen das Kraftfeld, das sie gefangen hielt. „Ich heiße Glimmer!“ presste sie zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Wo ist Adora? Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?“

Catras Grinsen wurde breiter. „Nichts, was ihr nicht gefallen hat.“ Auf Glimmers verwirrten Blick antwortend hob Catra demonstrativ zwei Finger in die Luft und streckte die Zunge hindurch. 

Die Geste brachte das gewünschte Ergebnis. Erst Schock, dann mehr Wut. „Niemals. Adora würde nie-“ Glimmer unterbrach sich selbst. Geh ihr nicht auf den Leim, ermahnte sie sich selbst. Sie versucht dich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Gib ihr das nicht.

„Warum erzählst du mir das?“ Die Frage hatte Catra nicht erwartet, sie nahm ihr ein wenig den Wind aus den Segeln. „Adora ist eben nicht die strahlende Heldin, die ihr aus ihr machen wollt.“ versuchte Catra ihre Coolness zurück zu finden. „Adora ist nicht She-Ra.“

„Graah! Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Ich bin ihre beste Freundin verdammt nochmal.“ Und erneut erhielt das Kraftfeld die Schläge, die definitiv für Catra gedacht waren.

„Als ob, du kennst sie doch gar nicht!“ 

„Nein, du kennst sie nicht!“

„Sie hat geweint.“Schrie Catra ihr fast schon entgegen. Verdammt, warum hab ich das gesagt? 

Glimmer schien ebenfalls überrascht. „Sie hat geweint?“ versuchte sie so neutral wie möglich zu fragen. Jedoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sich eine Spur Sorge in ihre Stimme schlich.

Während Catras Schweif wieder zu zucken begann, konnte man ihr förmlich ansehen, wie unangenehm ihr die Frage war. „Sie.... hat mich vermisst.“ Der Blick von Catra veränderte sich bei diesen Worten, weg war das feixende Grinsen. Zurück blieb ehrliche Sorge, Glimmer meinte fast schon, ein wenig Trauer und – Schuld? - in Catras Augen sehen zu können. „Dabei kann sie mich doch gar nicht vermisst haben, ihre Erinnerungen sind weg, futsch. Sie ist wieder ganz die Alte...“ Wieder eine Pause. „Ich hasse es, wenn sie weint.“ Moment, wem erzähle ich das gerade?

„Warum erzähl ich das dir überhaupt? Daran seid nur ihr Bright Mooner dran Schuld! Vorher hat sie nie geweint! Du, Glitzer, und dein Funkelboy.“ Mit verschränkten Armen stellte sich Catra neben das Kraftfeld der Zelle. Lehnte sich an die Wand.

Beide schwiegen sich an. Catra, beschäftigt mit ihren Gefühlen, Glimmer, verarbeitend, was sie da gerade gehört hatte.

„Ja, warum erzählst du mir das?“ versuchte Glimmer weitere Informationen aus Catra herauszukriegen. Infos sind Infos.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sonst rede ich immer mit Scorpia-“ Allein der Gedanke an Scorpia ließ Catra verstummen.  
„Und warum sprichst du nicht mehr mit Scorpia?“ Unermüdlich versuchte Glimmer weiter, etwas aus Catra herauszukitzeln. 

Catra warf ihr nur einen Blick zu, der alles sagte.

„Nein. Du und Scorpia? Obwohl, jetzt ergibt einiges Sinn.“ Glimmer überlegte kurz. „Und wie hat sie die Nachricht aufgenommen, dass du wieder mit Adora zusammen bist? Obwohl ich das bis jetzt immer noch nicht glaube, aber -“ Wieder antwortete Catra mit einem Blick, kratzte sich dabei an der Nase.

„Oh, du hast es ihr gar nicht gesagt. Typisch Catra.“ Der letzte Kommentar war definitiv verächtlich gemeint.

„Hey, was heißt denn hier 'Typisch Catra'?“ Und zack! War sie wieder dem Käfig zugewandt, Ärger funkelte gefährlich in ihren Augen. Aber Glimmer war nicht bereit, nachzugeben, im Gegenteil.

„Na typisch Catra halt. Alles, was ich bisher von dir erlebt habe, war impulsiv und auf deine Bedürfnisse ausgerichtet. Ich Ich Ich Ich.“ äffte sie Glimmer in ihrem Gefängnis nach. „Du bist eine furchtbare Freundin, sei es jetzt feste oder beste!“

Ich wollte sie nie verletzen, keine von beiden!. Es lag Catra auf der Zunge. 

„Wenigstens bin ich eine Freundin, an die sich Adora erinnert.“ sagte sie stattdessen mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht, bevor sie sich wieder entfernte und Glimmer mit ihrem Frust alleine ließ.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Das hatte gut getan. Catra hatte den Rest ihrer Schicht mit der Genugtuung verbracht, die ihr der letzte Satz gebracht hatte. Adora war wieder auf der richtigen Seite und hatte nur Augen für Catra. 

Doch es wäre gelogen gewesen, hätte sie behauptet, dass Glimmers Worte nicht einen wunden Punkt getroffen hätten. Selber egoistisch, blöde Glitzerfee. Ist doch selber egoistisch. Sie will Adora doch nur für sich haben. Damit sie wieder She Ra wird und die Moralkeule schwingt. Catras Hände ballten sich alleine beim Gedanken an diese blonde riesige Frau, die ihre Freundin gestohlen hatte, zu Fäusten. Diese unfassbare Fantasiegestalt, mit der sie so viele Kämpfe ausgetragen hatte. Catra biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Diese eiserne Gigantin mit ihrem übergroßem Schwert, die beide auf gegenüberliegende Seiten gezwungen hatte.

Ein Kniff in die Seite riss Catra aus ihren Gedanken. Sie fauchte in die Richtung des Angreifers und war schon bereit, ihre Krallen einzusetzen, als sie in eisblaue Augen sah. Neben ihr stand Adora, die ein amüsiertes Grinsen im Gesicht trug. „Hey! Was sollte das?“ giftete ihr Catra entgegen und schlug nach Adora. Ein Schlag, dem Adora spielerisch auswich. Catra stolperte stattdessen an ihr vorbei und Adora war hinter ihr. Eine Chance, die sie sich nicht entgehen ließ.

„Hey hey, Wildkatze, fahr die Krallen ein.“ In Windeseile hatte Adora Catra von hinten gepackt und sie an sich gezogen. „Spar dir das für später,“ flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin spielerisch ins Ohr.

Adoras heißer Atem so plötzlich so nah an Catras Ohr ließ ihr die Röte ins Gesicht zeigen. Sie löste sich aus der innigen Berührung und ging instinktiv auf Abstand.

„Na, wer ist denn da auf einmal schüchtern?“ keck wagte Adora einen Sprung nach vorne, um Catra damit umzuwerfen. Catra wich auf und sprang auf ein höher gelegenes Rohr, immer noch fauchend.

Spätestens jetzt wurde auch Adora klar, dass es sich nicht um ihr sonstiges raufendes Geplänkel handelte. „Catra...?“ fragte sie verunsichert.

Adoras fragender Blick warf Catra wieder zurück in die Realität. Adora war keine Bedrohung mehr, ganz im Gegenteil. Und sie war sie trotzdem so angegangen. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Sie zog die Krallen wieder ein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast mich erschreckt. Das ist alles.“ Adoras Blick hellte sich wieder auf. Sie stemmte beide Arme in die Hüften. 

„Darf ich meine Freundin etwa nicht ab und an etwas foppen? Und jetzt komm da runter, du Angsthase.“

Das ließ sich Catra nicht zweimal sagen. Geschmeidig sprang sie von dem Rohr herunter und landete knapp vor Adora. „Wer ist hier ein Angsthase, hä?“ Adora grinste sie immer noch an und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich bin eindeutig eine Katze, das sieht man doch!“

Adora lachte ein ehrliches, amüsiertes Lachen. Wie sehr hatte Catra dieses Lachen vermisst. „Jaja, der lautlose Panther der Horde. Fürchtet euch!“ Adora hob die Arme und imitierte Catras Krallen und Fauchen. Dann wurde ihr Gesicht ernst.

„Ist das eine Maus?“

„Wo?!“ Krallen ausgefahren und Ohren aufgestellt sah sich Catra um. Bis ihr der verschmitzte Blick von Adora auffiel.

„Du hast es schon wieder getan, na warte!“ Catra stürzte sich auf sie und die beiden rangelten, wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatten. 

„Okay okay, ich gebe auf“ lachte Adora leicht röchelnd, als sie sich letztendlich in Catras Schwitzkasten wieder fand.

Catra löste ihren Griff und beide standen sich schwer atmend gegenüber.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?“ fragte Catra schließlich. „Was ist mit deiner Schicht?“

„Shadow Weaver hat mir frei gegeben.“ langsam kam Adora wieder zu Atem. „Damit ich für die morgige Mission fit bin. Und da dachte ich“ Adora legte die Hand an Catras Wange. „dass ich den Abend am liebsten mit meiner Freundin verbringen würde.“ Um ihre Antwort zu bestärken, gab sie Catra einen sanften und kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Catra war wie eingefroren. „Wir sehen uns dann gleich auf meinem Zimmer, ja?“ Adora beugte sich erneut zu Catras Ohr vor. „Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich.“ säuselte sie kurz, bevor sie sich zu besagtem Ort aufmachte. Sie drehte sich noch ein kurzes Mal um und zwinkerte Catra zu.

Was für eine Überraschung?


	2. Chapter 2

Würdevoll schwebte Shadow Weaver durch die Gänge der Hordes Festung. Alles lief nach Plan. Adora war wieder in ihrer Obhut und die Rebellion geschwächt. Königin Angella hatte dem Austausch zugestimmt, ihr Leben gegen das ihrer Tochter. Die Rebellion sollte bald Geschichte sein und dann konnte sie zusammen mit den Hordes endlich den Planeten regieren.

Unter der Maske verzog sich Shadow Weavers vernarbter Mund zu einem boshaften Lächeln. Spätestens dann würde Hordak ihre Dienste an den Hordes anerkennen müssen. Sie war es schon länger leid, sich seinen üblem Launen auszusetzen. Doch jede Macht hatte ihren Preis. Und der sollte ihr schon bald ausgezahlt werden.

Mit diesen Gedanken schien ihr der Weg zu Hordaks Heiligtum wesentlich kürzer als sonst. Die davor postierten Wachen salutierten ihr ihrem Rang entsprechend. Nach einem kurzen Klopfen öffnete sich die Tür und Shadow Weaver glitt lautlos hindurch.

„Zu Hordaks Ehren.“ Shadow Weaver verbeugte sich ein Stück tiefer, als sie es eigentlich gemusst hätte.

„Erhebe dich.“ hallte eine durchdringende Stimme durch den Raum. Ihr Blick fiel auf Hordak, der einige Stufen entfernt auf einem imposanten Thron saß. Ein ekelhaftes Zischen und ein kratzendes Klackern später und eine teufelsartige Kreatur in der Größe eines Kleinkinds sprang auf seine Schulter. Keifend breitete es seine Flügel aus, bevor es sich eine angenehme Position suchte und auf Hordaks Schulter sitzen blieb.

Immer diese dramatischen Auftritte, dachte sich Shadow Weaver. Doch es gab jetzt wichtigeres zu besprechen.

„Meister Hordak, die Mission war erfolgreich. Wir konnten She Ras Schwert stehlen. Zusätzlich haben wir Prinzessin Glimmer in unsere Gewalt bringen können. Königin Angella hat bereits einem Tausch zugestimmt. Ihr Leben gegen das ihrer Tochter. Der Sieg ist zum Greifen nah. Wir werden die Rebellion vernichten.“ Siegessicher erhob Shadow Weaver ihre rechte Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben und ließ dunkel wirbelnde Energie darin erscheinen.

Bis hierhin hatte Hordak stumm und zustimmend nickend dem Bericht von Shadow Weaver gelauscht. „Ausgezeichnet.“ Er sah sie skeptisch an. „Wo ist Catra? Hattet ihr nicht sie mit der Mission betraut?“

Der Energieball in Shadow Weavers Hand verschwand. „Catra? Nun, sie ist wieder bei den einfachen Soldaten. Da, wo sie hin gehört. Wir haben Kommandantin Adora zurück bringen können und -“

„Kommandantin? Ihr habt eine einfache Deserteurin zur Kommandantin ernannt?“ Scharf durchschnitt Hordaks eiserne Stimme die Luft. Der Ärger war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Meister Hordak, niemand hat ein solches Potenzial wie Adora, sie ist -“

„Eine banale Fußsoldatin, die bisher nichts zu den Hordes beigetragen hat. Kommandantin Catra hingegen hat uns einen Schritt näher an den Sieg gebracht! Wie konntet ihr es wagen, sie zu degradieren?“ Bedrohlich erhob sich Hordak aus seinem Thron und scheuchte seinen höllischen Diener auf, der mit einem verärgerten Schnattern nach oben flog. Shadow Weaver schluckte. „Aber Catra ist -“

„Schweig! Kommandantin Catra hat Erstaunliches für uns und unsere Ziele geleistet. Du hingegen hängst dich erstaunlich lange an einer vermissten Soldatin auf und machst diese schließlich hinter meinem Rücken zur Kommandantin?“ Verächtlich sah Hordak auf Shadow Weaver herab. 

„Meister Hordak, ich -“

„Widerworte? Wie kannst du es wagen. Ich habe dir deine Magie gegeben, Shadow Weaver. Vergiss nie, dass ich sie dir auch ebenso leicht wieder nehmen kann. Kommandantin Catra wird mit sofortiger Wirkung wieder in ihre Funktion zurück versetzt.“

Shadow Weaver ballte die Fäuste. Doch sie wusste, dass ihm jetzt nicht widersprechen durfte, wenn sie in ihrer Funktion als höchste Magierin der Hordes bleiben wollte. So kurz vor dem Sieg durfte sie nicht vorschnell und unbedacht handeln. Sie verbeugte sich wieder tief.

„Zu Befehl, Meister Hordak. Natürlich werde ich eure Macht nicht vergessen. Verzeiht, dass ich euch in Frage gestellt habe.“ Die Kriecherei schien Hordak zu beruhigen. Er nahm wieder Platz und sein kleines dämonisches Wesen krabbelte von der Seite des Throns in seinen Schoß.

„Wenn das jetzt alles war.“ Er machte eine abfällige Handbewegung und bedeutete ihr zu gehen. Doch so leicht gab Shadow Weaver nicht auf. 

„Meister Hordak!“ Ein eiskalter Blick traf Shadow Weaver aus seinen roten Augen, die sich zu Schlitzen verengt hatten. Mit zitternder Stimme sprach Shadow Weaver weiter.

„Was soll ich mit Adora....“, sie korrigierte sich. „der Deserteurin tun?“

Hordak überlegte einen Moment. 

„Sperr sie ein. Betraf sie. Schick sie nach Beast Island. Was kümmert mich das? Es könnte mich nichts weniger interessieren als eine feige Soldatin. Eine Soldatin, die du nicht kontrollieren konntest.“ Erneut bedeutete er ihr zu gehen.

Shadow Weaver drehte sich um und glitt zur Tür. 

„Ach und noch was. Betreu Catra mit der Mission des Austauschs. Sie scheint sehr vielversprechend zu sein.“ Shadow Weaver warf ihm nur einen Blick zu und verkniff sich die Antwort. 

„Und sieh unser heutiges Gespräch als letzte Warnung. Verfehlst du mich ein weiteres Mal, Shadow Weaver...“ Hordak ließ den Rest des Satzes bedeutungsschwer im Raum hängen.

„Ja, Meister Hordak.“ beugte sich Shadow Weaver knirschend seinem Willen.

„Wegtreten.“

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Was für eine Überraschung? Catra hatte an nichts anderes mehr denken können. Auf dem Weg zur Kadettenkaserne – Schließlich war sie das ja nun wieder -, dort in die Gruppendusche. Nachdem sie wirklich alle möglichen physischen Gegenstände durch hatte, blieb ihr nur noch eine Vermutung. Für die sie die Dusche um einige Grad kälter stellen musste.

Nicht mal Kyles schlechte Darbietung von Seniorita von Shawn Mendes konnte sie aus ihrer Gedankenspirale reißen. Auch, als Kyle in all seinem Übermut aus seiner Duschzelle heraus stolperte, auf einem Stück Seife ausrutschte und in einer kompromittierenden Haltung auf den Knien vor Rogelio landete, war Catra nicht aus ihrer Blase herauszukriegen. Lonnie hingegen hatte den längsten Lachflash des Jahrhunderts, vor allem, weil sowohl Kyle als auch Rogelio hochrot angelaufen waren. Und das sah bei einem Echsenmenschen durchaus unterhaltsam aus.

Im gemeinsamen Umkleideraum konnte sie sich jedoch schlecht vor zwischenmenschlicher Kommunikation retten. „Hey Catra, hast du das gesehen? Oh man, das hätte man aufnehmen müssen. Göttlich!“ Lonnie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und berührte Catra an der Schulter. Catra, mittlerweile wieder gekleidet und gerade dabei, ihre Mähne zu zähmen, warf ihr einen starrenden Blick gepaart mit einem unheimlichen Grinsen zu, was Lonnie dazu veranlasste, sich möglichst lautlos von ihr zu entfernen. Rückwärts. Catra wandte sich wieder ihrem Stylingprogramm zu.

„Was ist denn mit der los?“ flüsterte sie den anderen beiden irritiert zu. Kyle, der gerade nach hinten stolperte, weil er und seine Schnürsenkel sich stets uneins waren, wurde durch einen wohlgemeinten Arm von Rogelio stabilisiert und riskierte einen Blick auf Catra. „Ah. Die ist in der Matrix.“ Der Kampf mit den Schnürsenkeln ging weiter. Lonnie sah ihn kritisch an. „Die Matrix?“

„Jup! Die ist eindeutig in der Matrix.“ sprach Kyle weiter. Mittlerweile hatte sich Rogelio erbarmt und band ihm die Schuhe zu. „In der Sexmatrix, um genau zu sein.“ Verstohlen warf er Rogelio einen Blick zu, bis ihm Lonnies fragendes Starren auffiel. „Jedenfalls hab ich das gehört! Von Menschen!“ Wieder ein Blick zu Rogelio. „Definitiv von Menschen!“ Rogelio hatte sich von Kyles Gestammel nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Kyles Schuhe waren gebunden und Rogelio verschränkte wie üblich gelassen die Arme vor der Brust.

Lonnie sah beide nur an, bevor sie die Arme über dem Kopf zusammen schlug. „Scheinbar hat ja hier jeder mehr Sex als ich!“ 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Das ist ja auch nicht so schwer, hätte Catra nun gesagt. Falls sie was mitbekommen hätte heute.

Doch Catra hatte sich schon längst auf den Weg zu Adoras Zimmer gemacht. Viel zu früh, um noch ewig vor der Tür zu stehen und innerlich durchzudrehen.

Catra beruhig dich. Ihr habt das schon so oft gemacht, das ist doch nichts neues mehr. Du bist doch keine Jungfrau. Du rockst das, sei einfach cool.

Aber wir haben es schon so lange nicht mehr gemacht, was, wenn ich ihr weh tue? Oder was falsch mache? Und sie dann nie wieder mit mir zusammen sein will?

Ach, Sex ist wie Fahrrad fahren, das verlernt man nicht. Wenn du einfach-

„Hallo? Hallo! Etheria an Catra!“ Eine Hand wedelte wild vor ihrem Gesicht. Catras Blick wanderte von der Hand über dem Arm zur Schulter zum Gesicht. Adora stand in ihrer Kommandantenkluft vor ihr. „Wie siehst du denn aus?“

Catra trug einen dunkelroten Anzug an mit hellroten passenden Elementen, dazu ein ebenso hellrotes Hemd und eine weinrote Fliege. Sie öffnete den Mund. Fast schon schüchtern kam nur ein „Hey Adora...“ heraus. 

Adoras Gelächter brachte Catra in die Realität zurück. „Also dieser Anzug, was hast du denn mit dem vor? Seit wann hast du so einen? Er steht dir ja, aber...“

Catras Miene verzog sich mit Ärger. Sie drängelte sich grob an Adora vorbei ins Zimmer. „Halt die Klappe. Wo ist denn jetzt meine Überraschung?“ Sie stützte ihre Hände an ihren Hüften ab und sah sich im Raum um, doch nichts schien verändert. Hatte sie sich zu früh gefreut?

„Aww, hast du dich für mich so aufgehübscht?“ Adora griff nach Catras Arm. „Komm her, lass dich mal ansehen.“

Catra zog ihren Arm weg. „Nein, hab ich nicht.“ Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, während ihr Schweif genervt von einer Seite zur anderen schlug. Doch die Schamesröte verriet sie.

„Du... hast dich wirklich für mich so angezogen?“ realisierte Adora. Nun wurde auch sie rot. Sie überwandt die Distanz zwischen beiden mit zügigen Schritten und legte ihr Arme auf Catras Schultern, bevor sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. „Danke.“ sagte sie und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Catra war mittlerweile so rot wie eine Tomate angelaufen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchzog sie von der Magengegend tiefer gehend. Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt, aber nicht Adoras Umarmung. 

Ja, ich wollte für dich gut aussehen.  
Ja, Ich wollte von dir begehrt werden.   
Verdammt, ja, ich wollte dir eine Freude machen.

All das lag Catra auf der Zunge.

„Hey, jetzt nimm dich mal nicht so wichtig.“ kam stattdessen über ihre Lippen. „Meine anderen Klamotten sind halt in der Wäsche.“ log sie.

Warum kannst du nicht einmal zu deinen Gefühlen stehen?, verfluchte sie sich und vermied weiterhin Blickkontakt.

Adora sah ihre Freundin nur liebevoll an und schmunzelte. Nie sagt sie das, was sie wirklich denkt. Adora legte ihr Stirn an Catras und schloss die Augen. „Na dann bin ich wirklich froh, dass heute Waschtag ist.“ Sie initiierte einen zärtlichen Kuss, der Catra beruhigen sollte.

Ein Kuss der schnell an Leidenschaft gewann und alles andere als Ruhe in Catras Körper auslöste. Bestimmt griff Catra nach Adoras Hüften und zog sie näher, bis nichts mehr zwischen ihnen war. Mit den Fingerspitzen wanderte sie Adoras Rücken hoch und bohrte unvermittelt ihre Krallen hinein.

Adora beantwortete dies, indem sie scharf die Luft einzog. „Hmmm, Catra...“, hauchte sie ihr entgegen. Adoras heißer Atem prickelte auf Catras Haut nach und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

Auch Adora zog Catra an sich heran, als könnten sie nicht nah genug sein. Beide wollten sich spüren, sich so nah wie möglich sein.

Catra fuhr quälend langsam mit ihren scharfen Nägeln Adoras Rücken entlang, bis sie am Saum ihres Oberteils angekommen war. Mit Leichtigkeit glitten ihre Hände unter den Stoff. Der Kontakt Haut an Haut war für beide Frauen exquisit.

Adora, deren Atem durch die leichte Berührung am Rücken schwerer geworden war, blieb die Luft nun ganz weg. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und genoss kurz Catras Hand auf ihrem Körper mit geschlossenen Augen.

Catra beobachtete ihre Freundin ganz genau dabei und kostete jeden Moment voll aus. Als ihre Hand sich unter dem Stoff zu bewegen begann, schnappte Adora nach Luft und Catra ertappte sich dabei, wie ein hungriges Knurren ihre Kehle verließ. 

Augen öffneten sich und Catra sah eine Welle der Gier zu ihr herüber schwappen. Ehe sie es sich versah, hatte Adora ihr das Jackett ausgezogen und sie auf das Bett gestoßen, um sich rittlings auf sie zu setzen. Während Catra sich in eine sitzende Position aufrichtete, entledigte Adora sich ihrer Oberteile. Erst die rote Jacke, dann das weiße Longsleeve. Im faden Licht der Neonröhren leuchtete ihre unbedeckte Haut wie Elfenbein. Unwiderstehliche Rundungen sprangen Catra bittend entgegen, zwei verhärtete pinke Stellen tragend. Begierig versuchte Catra, den Anblick in ihre Netzhaut einzubrennen, während ein paar Hände an ihren Seiten entlang strichen.

„Catra... Bitte...“ brachte Adora als heiseres Flehen heraus.. Dem konnte Catra nicht widerstehen und umschloss einen Nippel mit ihrem Mund, den anderen mit ihrer linken Hand.. Instinktiv warf Adora den Kopf in den Nacken. Ihre Hüfte hatte bereits ihren eigenen Rhythmus gegen Catras aufgenommen.

Ungeduldig begann sie, das verbliebene Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Catras Kehle verließ ein zustimmendes animalisches Knurren.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verlor Adora die Geduld und riss Catra das Hemd vom Leib. Unter einem Regen von Knöpfen kam ein purpurner BH zum Vorschein. „Du trägst..... Hah.!.... viel zu viel Kleidung.“ hauchte Adora unzufrieden in Catras Ohr. Das ließ sich Catra nicht zweimal sagen. Kurzzeitig von Adora ablassend, zog sie sich den BH über den Kopf aus und nutzte die Gelegenheit, Adora mehr aufs Bett und unter sich zu drehen. 

Adora fand sich nun unter dem heißen Körper ihrer Freundin wieder. Ihre nackten Oberkörper berührten sich, beide erschauderten vor Erregung. Die nächsten Küsse waren intensiv und voller Verlangen. 

Ein Bein anwinkelnd drückte Catra es impulsiv zwischen Adoras Beinen nach oben. Adora seufzte überrascht auf. „Catr..Ah.!“

Mit ihren Krallen hinterließ sie eindeutige Spuren auf Adoras Körper. Immer weiter tastete sie sich nach unten, bis sie schließlich in der Lage war, sie von ihrer Hose zu befreien. Bei der Gelegenheit streifte sie auch ihre eigene ab.

Sich endlich komplett nackt gegen die andere schmiegen zu können, ließ beide innehalten. Mit schwerem Atem und Schweißperlen auf der Stirn sahen sie sich durchdringend an. Vorsichtig und sanft strich Catra mit eingefahrenen Krallen an Adoras rechter Seite von oben bis zu ihrer Hüfte und schließlich mit quälender Behutsamkeit erst an die Innenseite des einen, dann an die Innenseite des anderen Schenkels entlang.

Es war, als würden von Catras Hand ausgehen kleine Blitze unter ihre Haut fahren. Die Erwartung ließ sie zittern. „Catraaa...!“ Bestimmend krallte sich Adora in ihren Rücken, Catras Lippen umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln.

Dann legte Catra endlich die Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Adora atmete genüsslich hörbar aus, schloss die Augen. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Beine erst anspannten und dann wie von selbst um Catras Hüfte schlungen.

Catra spürte eine unfassbare Wärme und Feuchtigkeit in ihrer Hand, sodass es sie selbst durchfuhr. Zärtlich kreisend den Druck auf Adoras empfindlichste Stelle verstärkend konnte sie dabei zusehen, wie sich ihre Freundin immer mehr unter ihr wandt und ihr ihre Hüfte entgegen streckte. 

Bewusst tastete sie sich Millimeter für Millimeter weiter nach unten. Dann drang sie entschieden mit zwei Fingern in Adora ein.

Adora, die den Kampf um die Kontrolle über ihren Körper gerade verlor, stöhnte laut lustvoll auf. Den Blick eines Raubtiers tragend passte sich Catra an den Rhythmus an, den Adoras Hüften diktierten.

Der Rhythmus nahm immer weiter an Fahrt auf und Adora krallte sich immer heftiger in Catra, bis ein letzter immens hörbarer Schrei erklang und Catra Muskelzuckungen um ihre Finger spürte. Die Muskelzuckungen schienen Adora durch Mark und Bein zu gehen, weshalb Catra sie festhielt, bis Adora die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurück erlangt hatte. Dabei vergrub Catra den Kopf in Adoras Halsbeuge.

Geduldig und vor eigenem Bedürfnis brennend wartete Catra ab. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Körpertemperatur wäre schon längst über das gesunde zumutbare hinaus gestiegen. Nach ein paar ewigen Minuten spürte sie kleine Küsse an ihrem Hals.Die Muskelzuckungen im Körper unter ihr waren verebbt und mit einem unerwarteten Kraftschub drehte Adora Catra auf den Rücken. Bevor sie protestieren konnte, nahm sie eine Zunge wahr, die sich ihren Weg von ihrem Hals über ihre Brüste zu ihrem Intimbereich bahnte. Die vorhandene Anspannung steigerte sich ins Unermessliche, sowohl für Catra als auch für Adora. Angekommen umschlang sie mit beiden Armen Catras Beine, um sie in Position zu halten.

Der erste Zungenschlag entlockte Catra ein befreiendes Stöhnen. Das Stöhnen gewann an Lautstärke und Intensität, je weiter Adora ihre Freundin nach oben trieb. Catra versuchte unbewusst, ihre Freundin noch näher an sich zu drücken, die Hand auf ihren Kopf gelegt wollte sie Adora ebenfalls mit dein Beinen näher ziehen, doch diese hatte Adora fest im Griff. Catra krallte sich ins Bettlaken, während sich ihr Rücken immer öfter durchbog, bis sich alles auf einmal löste. Catra verkrampfte sich ein letztes Mal und sank dann schwer atmend ins Bett zurück. Adora grinste und strich sich mit der flachen Hand übers Kinn, bevor sie Catra küsste und ihr ein „Danke.“ ins Ohr säuselte.

Danke?   
Wofür?   
Ich habe zu danken, das war einfach.... 

„Gern geschehen.“ antwortete Catra immer noch schwer atmend zu ihrer Freundin. Adora schmunzelte und kuschelte sich an Catra heran.


	3. Chapter 3

Flacker. Flacker Flacker. 21, 22, 23, 24, Flacker. Flacker Flacker.

Catra lag mit einer nackten Adora im Arm in ihrem Zimmer und konnte nicht schlafen. Stattdessen beobachtete sie die Neonröhre über dem Bett. War die schon immer kaputt gewesen? 

Bis vor kurzem hatte Catra noch in diesem Zimmer gewohnt und ihr war das nie aufgefallen. Natürlich hatte sie ja auch stets im Dunkeln geschlafen, aber zum Lichtschalter waren sie nicht mehr gekommen. 

Eigentlich hatten beide auch nur kurz kuscheln wollen. Also Adora hatte sich Catras Arm geschnappt und hielt ihn seit dem unter ihrem Kopf gefangen. Natürlich war es schön.

Flacker. Flacker Flacker. 21, 22, 23, 24. Flacker. Flacker Flacker.

Total Schön.

Flacker. Flacker Flacker. 21, 22, 23, 24. Flacker. Flacker Flacker.

Fast schon unangenehm.

Flacker. Flacker Flacker. 21, 22, 23, 24. Flacker. Flacker Flacker.

Ich muss hier raus. 

Mit Fingerspitzengefühl versuchte Catra ihrem Arm langsam und vorsichtig unter Adora weg zu ziehen. Vorsichtig, vorsichtig... 

Dann floß das Blut zurück in Catras Arm und sie konnte ein leichtes Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Adora schlug die Augen auf. 

„Was machst du da?“ Catra fühlte sich ertappt.

„Ich muss mal an die frische Luft.“ Das war nicht mal gelogen. Jetzt, wo Adora wach war, zog Catra ihren schmerzenden Arm unsanft zurück und schälte sich unter der Bettdecke hervor. Sie stand auf und sammelte ihre Kleidung zusammen. Adora beobachtete aufmerksam, wie Catra sich nach und nach wieder anzog, kurzzeitig den Verlust des Hemds beknurrte, das Jackett dann einfach über den BH zog und die Kombination für ausreichend befand. Dabei würdigte sie Adora keines Blickes.

„Lässt du mich jetzt hier einfach so liegen?“ versuchte Adora möglichst neutral zu fragen, doch die Verletztheit in ihrer Stimme war deutlich zu hören. Sie richtete sich auf und hielt die Bettdecke in Position.

„Maaaan. lässt du jetzt die eifersüchtige Freundin raushängen? Ich geh nur kurz an die frische Luft, beruhig dich, Adora.“ Catra rieb sich währenddessen mit der funktionierenden Hand den Nacken. Ihr linker Arm kribbelte wie wild. Sie rang sich ein Lächeln in Adoras Richtung ab.

Adora machte ein Gesicht, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu schmollen. „Aber das Bett ist so kalt ohne dich...“ Sie ließ die Bettdecke von ihrem Oberkörper runter rutschen. Diese kleine Geste verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Catras Augen waren vom Blickkontakt eine Etage tiefer gewandert und leicht glasig geworden. 

Jetzt reiß dich am Riemen! Den Mund wieder schließend schluckte Catra hörbar und wandte ihren Blick ab. 

„Adora, ich bin doch gleich wieder da.“ Hatte sie wirklich vor zurückzukehren? Selbst Catra war sich unsicher. 

Wieder das Schmollgesicht. Dann hellte sich Adoras Blick auf. „Warte!“ Sie kramte in der Schublade des Bettschränkchens. „Hier!“

Ein kleiner Gegenstand flog in Catras Richtung. Sie versuchte ihn zu fangen, doch ihr rechter Arm zuckte nur kurz. Sie verfolgte die Flugbahn mit den Augen und sah zu, wie es an ihr vorbei segelte. 

Auf dem Boden lag ein kleines Päckchen Zigaretten. Catras Augen leuchteten auf und ein kleiner Laut der Freude entfuhr ihr. Gierig stürzte sie sich darauf.

„Wo hast du die denn her?“

Adora musste fast lachen bei dem Anblick ihrer Freundin, die von total ernst in kindliche Freude verfiel.

„Oktavia schuldete mir noch einen Gefallen. Nimm sie mit, wenn du an die frische Luft gehst.“ 

Catra starrte die Packung an und sah dann zu Adora. Eigentlich wollte sie jetzt nicht mehr gehen. Viel lieber wäre sie ihrer Freundin um den Hals gefallen. Unschlüssig stand sie im Zimmer.

Adora musterte sie von oben bis unten. Dieser Anzug stand ihr wirklich gut. Ohne Hemd sogar fast ein bisschen besser. „Wo hast du eigentlich diesen Anzug her?“

Catra sah Adora verwundert an. „Ach den? Den hat mir Scorpia ...“ Bei dem Gedanken an Scorpia und wie sehr sie sie verletzt hatte, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg.

„Scorpia? War das nicht die, die uns vor kurzem gestört hat?“ Catras Blick verdunkelte sich weiter. Adora wurde mulmig. Was war nur mit Catra los?

„Man, die ist echt rausgestürmt, als wäre sie völlig frigide.“Versuchte Adora die Stimmung mit Humor zu lockern. „Ich meine, nur, weil es verpönt ist, heißt es ja nicht, dass Körperlichkeiten nicht passieren.“

Catra konnte Adora nicht mehr ansehen. Warum? Was war nur mit ihrer Freundin los?

Gewillt, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, stand sie auf. Es war ihr egal, dass sie immer noch nackt war, sie musste die Distanz zwischen ihnen verringern. Catra schien sich von ihr zu entfernen, auch, wenn sie einfach stehen blieb. Was war das für ein Blick? War das... Schuld?

Nein, das kann doch nicht sein, versuchte sich Adora zu beruhigen. Sie bohrte weiter nach.

„Es sah fast so aus, als wäre sie eifersüchtig. Als hättest du etwas mit ihr gehabt.“ lachte Adora im Scherz. Sie stand jetzt neben Catra, die ihr immer noch nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Adora legte eine Hand an Catras Kinn und erzwang sich Blickkontakt. Catras Augen versuchten hektisch, ihn zu vermeiden. Schließlich trafen sich ihre Blicke. Es war Schuld.

„Du hast etwas mit ihr gehabt.“ stellte Adora trocken fest. Es war, als hätte ihr jemand ohne Vorwarnung in die Magengrube geschlagen.

Catra wandt sich aus Adoras Griff und wich zurück.

Wie hätte sie das Adora erklären sollen. Es war zwar die Wahrheit, aber … Catra schüttelte die Gedanken ab und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen. 

„Was redest du denn da? Jetzt bist du ja wirklich die eifersüchtige Freundin. Nicht gerade sexy von dir, Adora.“ Catra ging in Richtung Tür.

Wütend wirbelte Adora Catra am Arm wieder zu ihr herum. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir das durchgehen lasse.“ sprach sie in einem beunruhigend ruhigem Ton, die Augen fest auf Catra gerichtet.

„Hey, jetzt lass mich los, ich wollte doch nur an die frische Luft.“ Catra riss sich erneut von Adora los.

Adoras Hand krallte sich in Catras Anzug. „Du sagst mir jetzt, was da gelaufen ist. Ich bin doch nicht blöd.“ Um Catra jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu nehmen, legte sie eine Hand um ihre Hüfte. 

Plötzlich stand sie nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer, sondern an einer Klippe? Nein, es war mehr ein großes Gebäude. Alles war aus Eis und sie trug ein rotes Kaschmirkleid. Catra hatte ihren roten Anzug an und sie starrte sie wutentbrannt an.

„Adora? Hey, lass mich los!“ Vehement stieß Catra Adora weg. Adora taumelte, dann brachen fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen auf sie ein und sie sackte in sich zusammen.

„Adora!“ Mit Sorge eilte Catra an ihre Seite und legte eine Hand an ihre Schulter. 

Adora schüttelte die Hand ab. „Nicht. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Vorerst jedenfalls nicht.“ Sie hielt sich den Kopf. Was war das?

Als sie aufsah, war Catra verschwunden.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Völlig in Gedanken schritt Catra einen der halbdüsteren Flure der Schreckenszone entlang. Ihr Blick lag auf der Zigarettenschachtel. Welchen Gefallen Adora wohl dafür eingefordert hat. Es wird ein großer gewesen sein, Zigaretten und Alkohol waren bei den Hordes schon immer schwer zu kriegen gewesen. Alles Schmuggelware aus Halfmoon.

Catra biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Beben zu unterdrücken und steckte die Schachtel in die Innentasche ihres Jacketts. Es konnte ihr auch völlig egal sein. 

Um diese Zeit hatte sie mit niemandem mehr gerechnet, der keine Wache hatte. Der Mond war bereits untergegangen, als Catra vor Adoras Tür stand und wer weiß, wie lange sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie in jemanden hinein lief.

Pass doch auf! Hätte sie fast gepampt, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken.

Scorpia.

„Hey Catra.“ Sichtlich nervös rieb sich Catra den Hals. „Das sagst du doch dann immer.“

Scorpia sah sie nur unverändert an. 

„Immer noch die „Schweigende Riesin“ Nummer, ja? Ich dachte, wir wären darüber hinweg.“ versuchte Catra Scorpia aus der Reserve zu locken. 

Darüber hinweg. Das war Scorpia noch lange nicht. Andererseits sah Catra auch einfach zu süß aus in dem Anzug. 

„Man, Scorpia, jetzt lass mach mich hier nicht zum Kyle, ich dachte, wir...“ Catra wusste nicht, wie sie den Satz beenden sollte.

Wären Freunde?  
Hatten das geklärt?  
Reden wieder miteinander?

Der Gedanke traf sie wie ein Vorschlaghammer. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die einzige Person verloren, die sie jemals aufrichtig, ehrlich und uneigennützig betrachtet hatte

Eine kleine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre linke Wange und sie drehte sich weg.

„Na dann von mir aus, ich wollte sowieso nur an die frische Luft.“ murmelte sie vor sich her, während sie unauffällig mit einem Ärmel die Träne wegzuwischen versuchte.

Es brach Scorpia das Herz, Catra weinen zu sehen. Sie konnte nicht anders.

Sie hielt sie auf, indem sie mit ihrer Scherenhand Catras Arm festhielt. Catra sah hoch und sah nur Wohlwollen aus Scorpias Blick strömen.

„Hat die Wildkatze Kummer?“ fragte Scorpia und zog Catra in eine ungewollte Umarmung.

Statt sich wie sonst aus jeder Art von Umarmung zu winden und wütend zu fauchen ließ Catra sich darauf ein. Wortlos erwiderte sie Umarmung und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Scorpias Brust, um ein paar Tränen zu verdrücken. 

Scorpia hielt Catra einfach nur fest und murmelte beruhigende Worte, bis Catra wieder bereit für die Realität war. Widerwillig lösten sich beide.

Catra warf Scorpia einen dankbaren Blick zu und das war alles, was Scorpia gebraucht hatte. 

Ja, Catra hatte sie verletzt. Aber das hatten auch schon andere getan und sie hatte sich beim ersten Treffen geschworen, alles zu tun, was in ihrer Macht stand, um dieses verängstigte Kätzchen zu beschützen. Im Moment war Catra nichts anderes.

Peinlich berührt löste sich Catra aus der Umarmung. „Kommst du... mit aufs Dach?“ fragte sie zögerlich.

„Ja. Ja gern! Bist du dir sicher? Das ist immerhin dein Rückzugsort, und -“

„Halt die Klappe und komm mit.“ Catra verdrehte beim Anblick der aufgeregten Scorpia nur die Augen.

„Bin schon still.“ Und Scorpia folgte Catra freudestrahlend.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Adora richtete ihre Stiefel und zog sich ihre rote Jacke über. Die Kopfschmerzen waren genauso schnell, wie sie über sie gekommen waren, auch wieder verschwunden. Ein ungewohnter Luftzug am Rücken ließ sie über ihre Schulter blicken und sie bemerkte eine aufgeschlitzte Stelle an ihrer Schulter. „Man, Catra, das ist die zweite Jacke diese Woche...“ murmelte sie mit einem Augenrollen eher zu sich selbst. 

Catra. Die sie betrogen hatte, kommentierte sie sich selbst. Aber wie hätte das sein können? Wann? Sie schwor sich, all das aus Catra heraus zu bekommen. 

Aber vielleicht hatte sie sich auch geirrt? Catra hatte es nicht bestätigt.

Und nicht verneint. Außerdem war ihr Blick eindeutig gewesen.

Um ihre Gedanken zu beruhigen hatte sie aus Gewohnheit ihre Uniform wieder angezogen. Sie hatte nicht geplant, irgendwo bestimmtes hinzugehen, als sie die Gänge entlang lief. Sie hatte kurz über den Trainingsraum nachgedacht, sich aber doch dagegen entschieden. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie sich schließlich vor dem Gefangenenlager wiederfand. 

Stimmt, Shadow Weaver hatte doch etwas von einer Prinzessin erwähnt. 

Wie auf Autopilot geschaltet trat sie an die Wache heran. 

„Kommandantin!“ salutierte die Wache. Adora salutierte zurück und wollte gerade an ihr vorbei gehen, als ihr ein Kampfstab den Weg versperrte.

„Kommandantin, ihr habt keinen Zutritt.“

„Keinen Zutritt? Was soll das heißen?“ Sie hielt der Wache ihr Kommandantenabzeichen hin. „Bist du dir der Bedeutung meines Ranges bewusst?“ versuchte sie die Wache einzuschüchtern.

Doch die Wache ließ sich nicht beirren. „Strenge Anweisung von Shadow Weaver.“

Shadow Weaver? Warum sollte sie ihr den Zutritt verweigern? Jetzt war Adoras Neugier geweckt. Sie um jeden Preis mit der Prinzessin sprechen. Abschätzend sah sie die Wache an. Hier würde sie wohl nicht vorbeikommen. „Nun gut, dann werde ich wohl wieder auf mein Zimmer zurückkehren.“ log sie auffällig unauffällig und bog um die nächste Ecke ab, lehnte sich dort an die Wand. Wie sollte sie nun in den Gefangenenbereich kommen? Sie sah sich um und ihr Blick blieb an einem Rohr hängen. Ein Plan formte sich und sie grinste siegessicher in sich hinein.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mit einem Knall fiel Adora aus dem Lüftungsschacht und landete auf dem Hintern. Hoffentlich hat das keiner gehört, dachte sie bei sich und blies sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Während sie aufstand und sich den Staub und die Spinnweben von der Kleidung klopfte, sah sie sich um. Die Hordes hatten kaum Gefangene, da sollte sich die Zelle der Prinzessin leicht ausmachen lassen. Keine drei Zellen weiter wurde sie fündig.

Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie an die Zelle heran trat. War das Nervosität, die sie verspürte? Sie hatte keinen Augenblick mehr, darüber nachzudenken. „Adora!“ freudestrahlend presste sich eine junge Frau mit glitzernden lila Haaren in einem zerrissenem ebenfalls in lila gehaltenen Kleid nach vorne ans Kraftfeld. Adora war irritiert und sah die seltsame Person nur an.

„Adora! Ich bins, Glimmer.“ versuchte es Glimmer erneut. Adora zeigte keine Reaktion des Wiedererkennens. Glimmer biss die Zähne zusammen. Genau, wie Catra gesagt hatte. Missmutig wollte sie sich schon abwenden, als sie dann doch eine Antwort bekam. 

„Woher weißt du meinen Namen?“ ein strenger Ton lag in Adoras Stimme.

Glimmer seufzte genervt. Sie setzte sich wortlos auf das Bett in ihrer Zelle und stützte ihren Kopf in ihren Händen ab. 

„Antworte mir, Rebellenprinzessin!“ verlangte Adora.

„Grarr, was hat das denn für einen Sinn?! Du hast doch wirklich alles vergessen! Was soll es bringen, dir das Ganze zu erklären? Du würdest mir sowieso nicht glauben.“ Sie ließ sich flach nach hinten fallen. „Es ist doch zum Haare raufen! Dann stimmt ja alles, was Catra gesagt hat-“ Glimmer unterbrach sich selbst bei dem Gedanken. Wirklich alles?

In Sekundenschnelle war sie wieder vorne am Kraftfeld. „Bist du wirklich mit Catra zusammen?“ Die Frage brannte ihr unter den Fingernägeln.

Adora wurde rot. „Wo..Woher weißt du das?“

Glimmer stand der Mund offen. „Ist nicht wahr. Ich dachte, ihr könnt euch nicht leiden. Ihr seid doch Erzfeinde!“

„Was zur Hölle redest du da? Catra und ich würden niemals Erzfeinde werden. Ich... Ich..“ liebe sie doch. 

Obwohl sie dich betrogen hat?

Wütend schlug Adora gegen die Wand. „Ist das eure Art, wie ihr die Menschen verwirrt? Ihr Prinzessinnen seid doch alle gleich, von Grund auf böse und durchtrieben!“ 

Glimmer lachte laut auf. „Genau, und die Hordes sind die Kämpfer für das Gute und Schöne in der Welt, dass ich nicht lache!“

Beide starrten sich wutentbrannt an. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr Adora nahe der Schläfen.

Sie fand sich wieder in einem Wald. Verschrobene Bäume und seltsame Pflanzen säumten die Lichtung, auf der sie stand. Vor ihr die Prinzessin, die eben noch hinter dem Kraftfeld gefangen war, daneben ein Junge im Crop Top und engen Jeans, der einen Bogen auf dem Rücken trug. Ebenfalls auf der Lichtung war ein Schwert? Es steckte im Boden und ein ungewöhnliches Leuchten ging davon aus. Dann war alles wieder verschwommen.

„Adora? Adora!“ Glimmer verdammte das Kraftfeld, dass sie davon abhielt, Adora, die mittlerweile in sich zusammen gesunken war, zu helfen. Frustriert schlug sie auf das Kraftfeld ein und versuchte sich zu teleportieren. Statt auf die andere Seite zu gelangen, spürte sie nur einen wilden Schmerz, der in ihr herum sprang und sie blockierte. Es war vergebens, sie konnte ihre Macht nicht einsetzen.

Adora kam wieder zu sich. „Was... was passiert nur mit mir?“ Sie starrte auf ihre Hände, die sie zuvor instinktiv um ihren Kopf gelegt hatte. Adora ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wollte gerade wieder etwas in Glimmers Richtung giften, als eine kalte, dunkle Stimme sie unterbrach.

„Adora. Was tust du hier?“ Shadow Weaver stand hinter ihr. Schnell salutierte Adora. „Shadow Weaver!? Ich wollte gerade... also die Prinzessin, ich..“ versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Auf dein Zimmer. Du hast hier nichts verloren.“ befahl Shadow Weaver.

Glimmer wollte protestieren, ihrer Freundin irgendwie beistehen. Doch bevor sie ein Wort heraus brachte, spürte sie eine Kraft wie einen fesselnden Griff um ihren Körper, der ihr jegliche Handlungsfreiheit nahm und immer enger wurde. Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick.

Adora, eingeschüchtert von der plötzlichen Präsenz von Shadow Weaver, riskierte noch einen letzten Blick in Glimmers Richtung, bevor sie ging. Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben, doch Glimmers Leid löste in ihr ein Gefühl des Mitgefühls aus. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte es wegzuschieben, während sie die Gänge hinunter lief zu ihrem Zimmer. 

Als sie die Tür schloss, lehnte sie sich dagegen und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Etwas Nasses berührte ihre Hand und irritiert suchte sie die Quelle. Vorsichtig berührte sie ihr Gesicht erneut. Waren das Tränen?

Glimmer folgte stumm Adoras Rücken mit den Augen, als sie sich immer weiter entfernte. Dann war sie mit Shadow Weaver allein.

„Gefällt sie dir?“ Shadow Weaver lachte ein widerliches hämisches Lachen. „Das ist meine Adora. Das, was ich aus ihr gemacht habe.“ Glimmer wollte schreien, aber Shadow Weavers dunkle Magie verweigerte ihr die leiseste Muskelzuckung. 

„Das ist, wie ich sie geformt habe und niemand -“ Ein dürrer, unnatürlich verfärbter Finger zeigte auf Glimmer. „Erst recht nicht ihr jovialen harmonischen Bright Mooner – wird sie je wieder in Versuchung bringen, die Seiten zu wechseln.“ Der Finger senkt sich wieder und Shadow Weaver brachte ihre Hände innerhalb ihrer Ärmel zusammen. „Morgen ist alles vorbei und Etheria wird uns gehören.“

Glimmer wollte widersprechen, sich wehren. Stattdessen war sie Shadow Weaver hilflos ausgeliefert. Heiße Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche und mischten sich mit Hass und Wut. 

Shadow Weaver schien daraus Genugtuung zu ziehen. „Und nun ruh dich aus, nicht, dass wir morgen keine Prinzessin mehr für den Austausch haben. “ Sie hob einen Arm und zog einen Bogen durch die Luft, dann wurde alles schwarz. Im letzten Moment meinte Glimmer noch ein furchterregendes Lachen zu hören, das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

„Das Dach“ war eigentlich nichts weiter als ein Vorsprung an einer Wand, der bei der verwinkelten Bauweise der Hordes per Zufall entstanden sein musste. Es gab weder eine Tür oder einen Treppenweg als Zugang, man musste wirklich hinauf klettern. Dafür gab es allerdings ein Geländer, auf dem Catra sich gerade fläzte.

„Ich versteh sie einfach nicht, sie ist so.. so“ Catra nahm einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette. „Grarr! Sie macht mich wahnsinnig!“ Catra hielt ihr die Zigarette hin.

Scorpia hatte sich aus Platzmangel auf dem Boden niedergelassen und saß Catra gegenüber.

Mit erhobenen Scherenhänden lehnte sie ab. „Mit denen kann ich die leider nicht halten, Sorry.“

Catra hielt ihr die Zigarette jedoch weiterhin wortlos hin und veränderte die Position der Zigarette so, dass Scorpia sich nur vorlehnen musste, um daran zu ziehen.

Scorpia schluckte kurz, beugte sich dann nach vorne und zog an der Zigarette.

Die weichen Lippen von Scorpia an ihren Fingern fühlte sich gut an, auch wenn Catra sich das nicht eingestehen wollte. 

Ohne Worte führte Catra die Zigarette zu ihrem Mund zurück und hielt ein paar Sekunden zu lange Blickkontakt, bevor sie auf die geschundene Landschaft der Schreckenszone blickte.

Scorpia lachte leicht bei der Reaktion von Catra, die sie zu gut einzuschätzen wusste. „Weißt du, Catra, “

„Du bist viel zu gut zu mir.“ platzte Catra heraus. „Ich habe dich als meinen Notnagel benutzt und wir wussten es beide. Dann habe ich nicht mal den Arsch in der Hose es zu beenden und trample auf deinen Gefühlen herum wie der letzte Idiot. Und trotzdem sprichst du noch mit mir, als wäre ich eine gute Freundin. Ich habe das gar nicht verdient.“

Du hast das Gefühlschaos mit Adora nicht verdient, schoss es Scorpia durch den Kopf, doch sie behielt es für sich.

„Sag, Scorpia.“ Catra kauerte sich zusammen. „Bin ich ein schlechter Mensch?“ Impulsiv und egoistisch! Hallte Glimmers Aussage in Catra nach.

„Ich glaube, du bist mehr Katze als Mensch.“ Abschätzend legte Scorpia eine Scherenhand an ihr Kinn. „Ja, definitiv mehr Katze.“

Catra rollte mit den Augen. War ja klar, dass da so eine Antwort kommt. Sie hätte die Frage nicht Scorpia stellen sollen.

„Und nein. Du bist nicht schlecht, Catra.“ Scorpia lächelte sie an. „Ja, du kannst manchmal kratzbürstig sein. Aber wer wäre das nicht, wenn man sich ständig so von Shadow Weaver behandelt lassen müsste. Du bist willensstark und schlagfertig. Dein Ehrgeiz hat dich so weit gebracht. Du bist clever und loyal deinen Freunden gegenüber. Du hast ein gutes Herz, Catra, auch, wenn du das manchmal gar nicht weißt. Ich werde nie den Moment vergessen, als die Einladung zum Prinzessinnenball kam und du mich aufgebaut hast.“ Scorpia grinste in sich hinein. „Und ich hatte die schärfste Begleitung den Abend! Was ist eigentlich mit dem Hemd passiert?“

Catra, die bis eben geduldig zugehört hatte, wurde rot. „War mir zu warm.“ stammelte sie.

Scorpia sah sie liebevoll an und dann wieder auf die qualmenden Weiten der Schreckenszone hinaus. 

In dem Licht sah sie atemberaubend aus, dachte sich Catra. Hatte sie schon immer so grazile Wimpern? Markante Wangenknochen, und wie ihre Haare genau im richtigen Winkel fallen und ihr Gesicht umschmeicheln... Catra erwischte sich dabei, wie ihr weitere Bilder in den Kopf stiegen von Abenden, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. 

Sie zwang sich wegzusehen. Was ging nur in ihr vor?

„Ich bin froh, dich kennengelernt zu haben, Catra. Und auch, wenn ich wahrscheinlich nie...“ Scorpia ließ den Satz unbeendet. „Ich bin froh, an deiner Seite sein zu können. Das mein ich.“

Catra meinte etwas wie Traurigkeit in Scorpias Stimme zu hören mit einem Hauch von... war das.. Resignation?

Schuldbewusst warf Catra die Zigarette über das Geländer und zündete sich direkt eine neue an.

Erst Adora, dann Scorpia... Warum verletzte sie die Menschen um sich herum am laufenden Band? Dabei war sie doch selbst verletzt. Egoistisch, hallten Glimmers Worte in ihrem Kopf wieder. Nichts als eine Enttäuschung, das hatte Shadow Weaver immer gesagt. Doch am lautesten dröhnten die Worte von Adora. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um die Tränen zurück zu halten. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen, ihren Schweif um sich gelegt und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihren Knien ab.

„Catra? Catra!“ Scorpia riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Rauchst du die überhaupt noch?“

Catra sah auf die Zigarette in ihrer Hand, die von allein weiter gebrannt war. An ihrer Spitze befand sich ein Aschestummel. Sie aschte ab und hoffte, ihre Selbstzweifel genauso los zu werden. Dann zog sie an der Zigarette und sprang auf, breitete die Arme aus und balancierte auf dem Geländer. Was sollte jetzt noch passieren? 

Beunruhigt stand Scorpia auf. „Hey hey, Wildkatze, sei vorsichtig-“ In dem Moment verlor Catra den Halt. Scorpia machte einen Satz nach vorn und konnte sie gerade noch halten, zog sie reflexartig in ihre Arme. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt und beide sahen sich direkt an.

Wir sollten nicht...  
Ich sollte nicht...

Sie küssten sich. 

Catra unterbrach den Kuss und starrte Scorpia nur an, bevor sie sich aus der Umarmung wandt. Scorpia unterbrach das Schweigen. 

„Ich-“

„Es-“

„Du zuerst.“

„Nein, du zuerst.“

„Okay....“ Verlegen brachte Scorpia ihre Scherenhände zusammen und sah zur Seite. „Ich weiß, du bist mit Adora zusammen. Was ich respektiere, aber....“ Sie fasste ihren Mut zusammen und sah Catra direkt an. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich es akzeptiere. Oder meine Gefühle ausschalten kann. Catra, ich mag dich. Ich mag dich wirklich wirklich gern. Ich werde warten, egal, was du sagst. Du bist mir wichtig.“

Das hatte Catra nicht erwartet. „Scorpia, ich...“

„Ich brauche keine Antwort. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Denk drüber nach, ja?“ Scorpia lächelte sie an. „Und hör auf, so ein gequältes Gesicht zu machen. Das gibt Falten.“

Catra atmete kurz durch. „Okay.“ Sie kramte eine weitere Zigarette raus. „Noch eine und dann gehen wir wieder?“

„Ja, gern.“ vergnügt lehnte sich Scorpia an das Geländer, auf das sich Catra gesetzt hatte und sie verbrachten den Rest des Abends stillschweigend nebeneinander.


	4. Chapter 4

Unsanft wurde Catra von einem Tritt geweckt. „Hey, jetzt steh endlich auf.“ Lonnie stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr. Catra knurrte und zog ihre Bettdecke über den Kopf. „Hey!“ Einen weiteren Tritt später stand Catra fauchend vor ihr. „Woah, mach mal langsam. Heute steht doch die große Mission an.“ Lonnie betrachtete Catra, die äußerst verwirrt aussah, abschätzig. „Hast du wieder das Meeting geschwänzt? Na kann mir auch egal sein, aber beeil dich, bevor unser Team Ärger bekommt.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Catra im leeren Schlafsaal alleine zurück.

Welche Mission? Dachte sich Catra. Ach ja, Adora hatte da mal was erwähnt. Wird wohl der Austausch sein. Beim Gedanken an Adora knirschte sie mit den Zähnen. Der Tag kann ja nur fantastisch werden. Vor sich hin murrend wechselte sie von ihrem Anzug zu ihrer normalen Uniform. Sie war nach gestern einfach erschöpft in ihre Schlafnische gefallen. Verdammt, war es wirklich schon so spät?

Als sie an der Schleuse ankam, standen die anderen Hordes Soldaten bereits in Reih und Glied. Unauffällig stellte sie sich hinten mit dazu. Alle Blicke waren auf den Bildschirm über der Schleuse gerichtet, auf dem ein Offizier zu sehen war, der den genauen Plan erläuterte. Wie langweilig, dachte sich Catra und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ungeduldig schlug ihr Schweif hin und her. Scheinbar war der Austausch so geplant, dass die Hordes mit allen verfügbaren Einheiten zum Treffpunkt im Wald vor Bright Moon anrücken sollten. Die Prinzessin würde innerhalb eines transportablen Kraftfeldes relativ mittig transportiert werden. Catra hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin.

Plötzlich stellten sich ihre Nackenhaare auf. Eine kalte Hand umfasste ihren Oberarm und riss sie herum. „Was machst du hier?“ Shadow Weavers Maske war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. 

„Ich äh, also, die Mission...“ stammelte Catra zusammenhangslos, aber Shadow Weaver hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu.. „Komm mit.“ Unsanft riss sie Catra hinter sich her. Blankes Entsetzen spiegelte sich in Catras Gesicht wieder. Stumm ließ sie sich durch die Gänge ziehen, bis sie bei der Formation der Kommandanten angekommen waren. Grob schleuderte sie Catra schon fast in den Raum hinein. „Du wirst Adora begleiten.“ Sie beugte sich über die verängstigte Catra, die gerade so ihr Gleichgewicht halten konnte. „Du weißt, was passiert, falls du versagen solltest.“ Kurz ließ sie einen Energieball in ihrer Hand entstehen, nur, um ihn mit einem Fingerschnippen wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Dann schwebte sie davon. Catra schluckte schwer.

„Hey Catra! Hier.“ Eine gut gelaunte Scorpia bot ihr den Platz neben sich an. Catra sah sich um. Adora stand vor den Kommandanten mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand. Sie warf ihr nur einen kritischen Blick zu und setzte dann die Einsatzbesprechung fort. „Wie ich schon sagte, ist diese Mission von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Mit dem Austausch der Prinzessin gegen Königin Angella sollte uns der Sieg über die Rebellion gewiss sein.“ 

Leise schlich sich Catra an den ihr von Scorpia angebotenen Platz. Scorpia warf ihr ein Lächeln zu und heftete dann wieder stur ihren Blick auf Adora. Catra ließ das Lächeln unkommentiert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um ihre Fassung zurück zu erlangen.

Adora blieb das nicht verborgen, ganz im Gegenteil. Ihr missfiel der vertraute Umgang zwischen den beiden. Doch sie musste sich jetzt wieder auf die Mission konzentrieren.

„Die Informationen zur Position der Prinzessin befinden sich auf euren Tablets. Vergesst nicht, die von Entrapta entwickelten Fernsprechanlagen zu nutzen, darüber werden wir Kontakt halten und im Notfall die Formationen koordinieren.“ Sie hielt einen kleinen metallischen Kasten hoch. „Das war vorerst alles. Wegtreten.“

Die Kommandanten salutierten ihr und verließen den Raum, um sich auf ihre Positionen zu begeben. Catra blieb schlussendlich mit Adora alleine zurück, die den Einsatzplan auf ihrem Tablet nochmal durchging.

„Was machst du denn noch hier?“ blaffte sie Catra schroff an, als sie aufblickte.

„Als ob mir das gefällt, dass ich dich begleiten soll.“ blaffte Catra ebenso giftig zurück. „Lass uns die Sache schnell hinter uns bringen, dann musst du mich nicht mehr sehen.“  
Bei diesem Seitenhieb musste sich Adora auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht eine gleichfalls stichelnde Antwort zu geben. Stattdessen seufzte sie nur.

„Na dann komm. Wir fliegen den Skiff mit der Prinzessin.“ Adora ging voraus, Catra folgte ihr widerwillig. Auf dem Weg zum Skiff sprachen beide kein Wort.

In der Garage angekommen erwartete sie auf dem Skiff ein Kraftfeld, wie sie es aus dem Zellenbereich der Hordes kannten, nur war es statt nur einer Wand ein Würfel, in dem sich eine bewusstlose Prinzessin befand, die Hände an den Boden gekettet. Behände sprang Catra auf den Skiff und setzte sich vorne beim Bug hin, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Seufzend nahm Adora den Platz am Steuer ein. Sollte es das jetzt gewesen sein? Würden sie jetzt immer so miteinander umgehen? Schwere legte sich auf ihr Herz. Sie musste es dringend ändern, Catra würde von sich aus keinen Schritt auf sie zu machen. Doch jetzt stand die Mission im Vordergrund.

Alle Einheiten hatten ihre Positionen eingenommen und gaben per Fernsprecher ihre Bereitschaft durch. Adora gab das Startsignal und das Garagentor fuhr langsam hoch.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Genervt schlug Catras Schweif von rechts nach links. Sie flogen jetzt schon eine Weile mit dem Skiff innerhalb der Formation. Natürlich war es Catra nicht entgangen, dass sich unter Adoras Augen tiefe Schatten befanden. Scheinbar war sie die ganze Nacht noch wach... 

Nach und nach begann Adora immer unsicherer zu fliegen. Erst waren es seichte Schlangenlinien, dann wurde es holpriger. Es war noch ein ganzes Stück bis zum Treffpunkt. Ob sie bei der Flugweise überhaupt ankommen würden? Catra seufzte genervt und sprang nach vorn. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Ruder aus. „Hey Adora, lass mich steuern.“ 

„Nein, ich leite die Mission, ich kann jetzt keine Schwä...häche zeigen.“ Adora unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Gähnen. Catra hob als Antwort nur eine Augenbraue. „Okay okay, du hast ja recht.“ Missmutig überließ sie Catra das Steuer.

„Ich setze mich nur kurz hin, ganz kurz...“ Kaum hatte Adora sich hingesetzt, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Einen Tag zuvor in Bright Moon.

Nachdem Bow, Perfuma, Mermista, Frosta von ihrer gescheiterten Rettungsmission zurückkehrten, wurde sofort eine Konferenz einberufen. Alle hatten am Tisch Platz genommen. Königin Angella saß auf ihren Stuhl und sah furchtbar aus. Kreidebleich, erschöpft und in tiefer Sorge um ihr einziges Kind. „Bow, Lagebericht.“ befahl sie matt.

Bow stand auf und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. „Unsere Mission ergab, dass Entrapta schon länger mit den Hordes zusammen arbeiten muss. Adora opferte sich, damit der Rest von uns fliehen konnte. Wir müssen annehmen, dass sie sich in Gefangenschaft befindet, genauso wie Prinzessin Glimmer. Die Mission ist insgesamt gescheitert.“ Mit den letzten Worten ließ er sich geknickt wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Ein bedrücktes Schweigen lag in der Luft.

Angella seufzte. „Dann werde ich wirklich auf den Deal von Hordak eingehen.“

„Eure Majestät! Das dürft ihr nicht, wer soll denn dann die Rebellion leiten?“ protestierte Bow lautstark. 

„Schweig! Ich bin deine Königin.“ Noch, dachte sie sich bitter. „Der Kriegsrat ist beendet. Ich danke euch, dass ihr so lange für die Rebellion gekämpft habt. Möge sich das Schicksal von Etheria zum Guten wenden.“ Königin Angella stand auf, verbeugte sich tief und verließ den Raum. 

Alle waren ernüchtert. Die Stille war zum Greifen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte Swiftwind. Die Gruppe drehte sich nach ihm um.

„Was machst du denn hier?“ fragte Bow erstaunt. 

„Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit hier.“ schmollte Swiftwind empört. „Das liegt nur daran, dass ich keinen Stuhl habe. Was ich immer noch als äußerst ungerecht empfinde, nur am Rande.“ Er schüttelte seine Mähne galant. „Zurück zum Thema. Was machen wir jetzt?“

Die Prinzessinnen sahen beschämt zu Boden, auch Bow ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Aha. Warten, dass die Rebellion vernichtend geschlagen wird, das ist also die Idee?“ stichelte Swiftwind.

„Es sieht nicht gerade rosig für uns aus, Pferdchen.“ konterte Mermista trostlos.

„Ohne She Ra sind wir verloren.“ stimmte Perfuma mit ein.

„Sie haben immer noch Glimmer.“ Frosta unterdrückte eine kleine Träne.

„Glimmer wüsste, was jetzt zu tun wäre.“ murmelte Bow in sich hinein. Sie hatten den Streit auf dem Prinzessinnenball immer noch nicht geklärt und sein schlechtes Gewissen plagte ihn mächtig.

Genervt stoß der Pegasus Luft durch seine Nüstern aus. „Okay. Also Erstens, mein Name ist Swiftwind und nicht Pferdchen. Was für ein einfallsloser Name. Zweitens, ja, das ist die Situation und wir alle kennen sie! Bringt es etwas, im Selbstmitleid zu versinken? Denkt an die Lösung, nicht an das Problem.“ 

„Und was schlägst du vor?“ Blaffte ihn Bow von der Seite an.

Swiftwinds Blick hellte sich auf. „Na was wohl? Wir starten einen Gegenangriff.“

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

„Wuhu! Noch ein Looping!“ Adora saß auf einem fliegenden Pferd, nein, war das ein Pegasus? Ein Pegasus – Einhorn? Sie fühlte sich stark, frei und hatte ein Schwert in der Hand. Ihr war fast, als wäre sie ein bisschen größer und muskulöser. Ihre Haare flatterten im Wind. War das eine Tiara auf ihrem Kopf? Ihr fliegender Untersatz machte einen weiteren Looping und sie krallte sich in die bunte Mähne. „Gut festhalten!“ Ein sprechendes Pegasus – Einhorn – Pferd?! 

Die Umgebung verschwamm und sie saß auf einem Baumstumpf und war mit Blüten und Blumen überhäuft. Wohl fühlte sie sich damit überhaupt nicht, auch wenn die Menschen um sie herum sehr zufrieden schienen. Vielleicht waren es auch die leuchtenden Augen der Kinder vor ihr, die das Gefühl auslösten. 

Leuchtende Augen wurden zu einem zweifarbigen bekannten Augenpaar, das sie anstarrte. Sie hatte ein Schwert – DAS Schwert – in der Hand und konnte Energie durch ihren Körper fließen spüren. Catra saß auf ihrem Schwert, welches auf ein Tor gerichtet war? Die Krallen erhoben schlug sie nach Adora, die gerade noch den rechten Arm hochriss und den Angriff abwehrte. Sie war wütend.

So wütend, dass sie sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte. Eben stand sie noch im Freien, jetzt war sie in einem Schloss voller verwinkelter Gänge. Sie spürte eine Wut durch sich strömen. Rot. Rot. Alles war einfach nur rot. Jemand nahm ihr das Schwert aus der Hand, sie vermutete, es war Glimmer. Die Wut war schlagartig weg, stattdessen fühlte sie sich irgendwie schwammig. Es schien, als würden ihre Beine gleich nachgeben.

Ihre Knie wurden weich, als sie Catra in dem Anzug sah. Sie versuchte das Gefühl abzuschütteln. „Prinzessin Frosta, ihr dürft sie nicht bleiben lassen, sie gehören zu den Hordes!“ „Dies ist der Prinzessinnenball. Scorpia ist eine Prinzessin, also steht ihr das Recht auf eine Begleitung zu. Sie bleiben!“ Antwortete Frosta bestimmt. Adora musste diese Entscheidung akzeptieren, warf Catra jedoch einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ich werde euch bis zum Ende des Balls im Auge behalten!“ drohte sie den beiden, die lachend in zwei verschiedene Richtungen davon gingen. Entschieden folgte sie Catra, die sich zuerst an den Snacks bediente und dann etwas in einem der Mülleimer platzierte. Adora stürzte sich geradezu darauf und fand einen Zettel, auf dem stand: 

„...Adora. Hey Adora!“ Unwirsch weckte Catra Adora. „Wir sind fast da. Willst du nicht die große Anführerin sein?“ Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl erwachte Adora. Für einen Moment musste sie sich sortieren. Sie hielt sich den Kopf. Wo bin ich wer? Welches Jahr haben wir?, hätte sie fast gefragt, aber Catra hatte sich wieder an den Bug des Skiffs gesetzt und würdigte sie keines Blickes. Adora konnte mit dem Ruder gerade noch einem entgegen kommenden Baum ausweichen. Okay, das sind eindeutig die Whispering Woods. Ich bin auf einem Skiff mit Catra und Glimmer? Ihr Blick fiel auf das Kraftfeld. Mit der Rebellenprinzessin, korrigierte sie sich. Ah, richtig, der Austausch. Sie hatten den Treffpunkt fast erreicht. 

Die Lichtung schien friedlich. Königin Angella atmete die frische Morgenluft tief ein und ließ den Geruch des Waldes auf sich wirken. Vielleicht einer meiner letzten Atemzüge in Freiheit, dachte sich sich, bevor sie den Himmel betrachtete. Oh Micah, verzeih mir. Beschütze unsere Tochter, betete sie inständig. 

„Eure Majestät, es wird Zeit.“ Perfuma legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. 

Das Anrollen der hordischen Kampfmaschinen hinter ihr war kaum zu überhören. Gefasst drehte sie sich um und sah ihrem Schicksal entgegen.

Die Panzer und Roboter hatten eine Schneise gebildet, der Adora so gut es ging zu folgen versuchte. Sie fühlte sich immer noch leicht benommen von dem Traum. Umso gewaltiger erschien ihr das Bild, das sich ihr auf der Lichtung bot. 

Königin Angella stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und sah in den Himmel auf. Neben ihr eine schmale mit Blumen und Blüten übersäte Frau. Grazil drehte sich erst Königin Angella, dann die nebenstehende Frau zu den Truppen um. Etwas majestätisches umgab die Königin, die junge Frau neben ihr wirkte fast schon trampelhaft neben ihr. Dennoch schien ihr Blick müde und angespannt. Gefährlich sieht sie nicht aus, dachte sich Adora und schüttelte den Gedanken fast in derselben Sekunde wieder ab. Lass dich nicht vom Feind einlullen, ermahnte sie sich.

Catra hatte die ganze Zeit über ihre Ohren nach hinten gespitzt. Adora sah ganz und gar nicht bereit aus. Ob sie Zweifel hat? Ob sie sich wohl doch an etwas erinnert? Catra lief es bei dem Gedanken eiskalt den Rücken runter. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass Adora wieder verschwand. Shadow Weavers Drohungen waren unmissverständlich gewesen.

Die Hordes hatten die Lichtung nun fast komplett umstellt, der Skiff war mit an die Frontlinie geflogen.

Königin Angella seufzte ein letztes Mal, bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte, Perfuma an ihrer Seite. Sie versuchte gefasst zu bleiben. Der Anblick ihrer bewusstlosen Tochter in dem Kraftfeldkäfig der Hordes traf sie wie ein Stich ins Herz. Alles wird gut, Glimmer, dachte sie bei sich, bevor sie das Wort erhob. „Wir haben all eure Bedingungen erfüllt. Lasst die Prinzessin frei und ich ergebe mich euch.“

Alle Hordes warteten auf einen Befehl von Adora, doch diese war immer noch in Gedanken mit ihrem Traum beschäftigt. Catra rollte mit den Augen und stand auf.

„Sie zuerst freilassen? Haltet ihr uns für bescheuert? Erst nehmen wir euch in Gewahrsam.“ rief sie über die Lichtung.

„Warum sollte ich auf euer Wort vertrauen, dass ihr sie danach freilasst?“

Erneut rollte Catra mit den Augen und trat gegen die Kraftfeldsteuerung. „Dann holt sie euch.“ Mit einem kurzen Rauschen verschwand das Kraftfeld.

Königin Angella war immer noch skeptisch. Die Sorge um ihre Tochter war allerdings größer. Mit langen Schritten näherte sie sich dem Skiff, neben ihr Perfuma.

Perfuma, die nicht länger nur zusehen konnte. „Es tut mir leid, eure Majestät.“ murmelte sie noch, bevor sie die Arme hob.

Ranken schlugen aus dem Boden aus, die den Skiff an den Boden fesselten. „Jetzt!“ rief sie laut. 

Eine Monsterwelle überschwemmte einen Großteil der Streitkräfte der Hordes, spülte sie hinfort bis auf den Skiff, der durch die Ranken an Ort und Stelle blieb.

Adora krallte sich mit aller Kraft in den Steuerknüppel des Skiffs. Catra wurde überrascht und fast an ihr vorbei gespült. Aus Reflex griff sie nach ihr und konnte sie gerade noch so an der Hüfte festhalten. Doch beide hatten keine Chance, sich nach dem Angriff zu erholen. Um sie herum brach das Chaos aus, als weitere Wellen und Eisblöcke sich um sie herum bildeten. Auf dem Skiff waren sie scheinbar sicher, doch ihre Kameraden hatten schwer mit der Attacke zu kämpfen. Zwei Gestalten hatten sich aus den Bäumen auf das Schlachtfeld begeben. Eine Frau, die sich mit Wasser schützte und angriff, ein kleineres Mädchen, dass mit Eis um sich schleuderte. 

Prinzessinnen! Der Gedanke schoss Adora gerade noch durch den Kopf, als sie am Himmel etwas entdeckte. Etwas, dass äußerst vertraut wirkte. Im Sturzflug kam es immer näher. Es war das Pferdchen, von dem sie geträumt hatte. Auf ihm saß der Junge im Crop Top, der gerade einen Pfeil von der Sehne seines Bogens schnellen ließ. 

Catra konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und wurde getroffen, die Wucht des Aufpralls und das sich aufspannende Netz ließ sie mit einem Aufschrei von Skiff fallen. Adora hatte nicht genug Kraft, sie festzuhalten.

Der Wind schlug Adora entgegen, als das geflügelte Pferd neben ihr landete. Der Junge sprang sofort vom Rücken des Pferdes und eilte zu Glimmer, versuchte ihre Fesseln zu lösen. Das edle Ross erhob sich wieder und begann an anderer Stelle, Hordes Soldaten anzugreifen.

„Glimmer! Glimmer, ich bin hier. Wir retten dich.“ sprach der Junge beruhigend auf die Gefangene ein, während Glimmer nur ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab. Er zerrte heftiger an den Fesseln, doch sie gaben einfach nicht nach. Entrapta hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

Adora stand da wie angewurzelt und starrte ihn nur entsetzt an. Genauso wie das Chaos, das sich um sie herum abspielte.

Der junge Mann hatte sich nun an sie gewandt. „Adora! Oh Gott, es geht dir gut. Schnell, du musst mir helfen.“ Als er Anstalten machte, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen, konnte sie sich aus ihrer Starre lösen. Sie schlug seinen Arm weg und ging in Angriffsposition. 

„Erkennst du mich nicht? Ich bins, Bow.“ Besorgt ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu, nur um dann einem Schlag in Richtung seines Kopfes ausweichen zu müssen. „Woah, was ist denn los?“ Mit einem gewandten Tritt in Richtung seiner Beine zog sie ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Genau in dem Moment sprang Catra wieder auf den Skiff zurück. Sie hatte sich befreit und nichts als Rache an ihrem Angreifer im Sinn. Bow riss gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Bogen hoch, bevor Catra ihm das Gesicht mit den Krallen entfernen konnte. 

Adora hätte ihn jetzt sehr einfach mit ihrem Schockstab ausschalten können, aber sie zögerte. In dem Moment griff eine Hand nach ihr.

Perfuma stand neben ihr. „Adora, schnell. Wir brauchen She Ra!“ Adora war nun vollends verwirrt. She Ra? Sie warf einen Blick zu dem jungen Mann, der sich einen ebenbürtigen Kampf mit Catra lieferte. Er hatte sich mittlerweile unter Catra weggedreht und war wieder auf die Beine gesprungen. Bow? Ihr Blick wandt sich wieder der Prinzessin zu. Auch sie kam ihr bekannt vor. Ein Pochen ging durch ihren Kopf und sie spürte die aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen. Nein, sie musste aufhören zu denken. Mit einem gekonnten Handkantenschlag gegen Perfumas Schulter nockte sie die Prinzessin aus und die Ranken erschlafften. Dann drehte sie sich zu Bow und trat ihm mit voller Wucht in die Seite. Er flog ein Stück zur Seite und landete kurz vor dem Skiff. 

„Catra, was ist hier los?“ fuhr sie Catra hitzig an.

„Konzentrier dich auf die Mission!“ keifte Catra nur zurück. Ihr Blick fiel auf die gefesselte Prinzessin, die gerade ihr Bewusstsein wieder erlangte.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei hallte übers Schlachtfeld. Alle drehten sich um.

Catra hatte ihre Krallen an ihrem Rücken durch Glimmers Fleisch gezogen und jetzt drohend an ihre Kehle gelegt. „Ergebt euch, wenn ihr die Prinzessin in einem Stück wieder haben wollt.“

Königin Angella, die in der ganzen Zeit vor Überraschung keinen Finger hatte rühren können, verlor nun endgültig die Fassung. „Glimmer! Glimmer mein Schatz... Teleportier dich doch! Warum teleportierst du dich denn nicht. Oh Gott, was habt ihr Monster ihr nur angetan?!“ 

„Mom, ich-“ Glimmer gab wieder einen furchtbaren Schrei von sich, als Catra ihre Krallen weiter an ihr testete.

„Ich störe ja die Zusammenführung zwischen Mutter und Tochter nur ungern, aber wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Der Austausch. Wenn Ihr die Ehre hättet, eure Majestät?“ spöttisch.

Der Kampf war zum Stillstand gekommen, sowohl Prinzessinnen als auch Hordaksoldaten beobachteten das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot.

„Majestät... Nein... Bitte nicht...“ brachte Bow heraus, der sich aufgerappelt hatte und noch leicht taumelte. 

„Sei still!“ herrschte ihn Angella an. „Seht nur, was ihr angerichtet habt. Wie verletzt Glimmer ist wegen euch...“ Sie musste gegen die aufkommenden Tränen kämpfen.

„Darf die Frau mit der Macht über Leben und Tod auch mal was sagen?“ fragte Catra in einem Ton, der schon fast nach Langeweile klang. Nur Adora wusste, wie gefährlich dieser Ton wirklich war.

Angella schritt bestimmt auf ihre Tochter zu. „Zieht euch zurück.“ befahl sie Bow und den anderen. „Aber...“ Bow wollte nicht aufgeben.

„Zieht. Euch. Zurück.“ Der Ton der Königin war unmissverständlich.

Mermista und Frosta stiegen auf Swiftwind auf und flogen auf die Lichtung zurück, Bow nahm sich der bewusstlosen Perfuma an und humpelte auf die Lichtung zurück.

„Gut, wenn ihr so gnädig wärt, eure Majestät?“ Machte sich Catra mit einer kleinen Verbeugung lustig, als Angella vor ihr stand. Sie hielt Catra ihre Handgelenke hin und Catra holte ein Band hervor, dass sich wie von selbst mit einem Ende um diese herum schlang. Das andere Ende hielt Catra weiterhin in ihren Händen.. 

Abschätzig warf sie einen Blick in Adoras Richtung. „Ich wusste gleich, dass man dir nicht trauen kann.“

Seltsamerweise war sie von dieser Aussage getroffen, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

„Und jetzt lasst Glimmer frei.“ forderte die Königin scharf. Catra hielt dem Blick der Königin stand. Einige Sekunden vergingen.

„Adora?“ fragte Catra, ohne den Blick von Angella zu lösen. Stille.

„Adora! Der Schlüssel!“ zischte Catra. 

„Ach ja!“ Hektisch kramte sie in ihren Taschen und fand den gesuchten Gegenstand, bevor sie die Prinzessin losmachte. Glimmer sank einfach in sich zusammen, Adora musste sie festhalten, damit sie sich nicht den Kopf anschlug.

Wortlos drängte sich Königin Angella an Adora vorbei und nahm ihre Tochter in ihre Arme. Catra ließ sie gewähren. Auch, als sie ihre Tochter anhob und vom Skiff in Richtung der Lichtung trug.

„Keine Sorge, das ist Gründertechnologie.“ Beruhigte sie den besorgten Blick von Adora und zeigte auf das Band in ihrer Hand.

Vorsichtig legte Angella ihre Tochter auf der Lichtung ab und strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid.“ Sie gab ihr noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie sich zurück auf den Skiff begab. Catra schaltete das Kraftfeld wieder ein und Adora gab den Funkspruch durch.

„Mission erfolgreich. Abflug. Over“

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Adora lief frustriert einen der halb beleuchteten Gänge der Hordes hinab. Ja, die Mission war erfolgreich, die Hordes standen kurz davor, das Land von den Rebellen zu befreien. Aber Catra und sie hatten seit der erfolgreichen Rückkehr heute morgen kein Wort gewechselt und es machte sie wahnsinnig. Zusammen mit dem bitteren Gedanken, dass Catra sie vielleicht betrogen hatte.

Catra würde alles abstreiten, da war sie sich sicher. Catra würde ein Gespräch darüber nicht einmal zulassen. Adora musste kreativ werden, wenn sie Antworten auf ihre Fragen wollte. Es war ja nicht mal nur das Gefühlschaos mit Catra, das Schwert ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie fühlte sich davon angezogen, als ob ihr ein Teil fehlen würde ohne das Schwert.

Klonk! Mit einem Knall fiel neben ihr ein Gewusel aus lila Haaren aus dem Lüftungsschacht. „Ah, da ist es ja.“ Mit handwerklicher Geschicklichkeit machte sich Entrapta daran, einen Notfalllautsprecher von der Wand abzumontieren. Adora ignorierte sie dabei komplett. 

Adora war perplex. „Entschuldigung, was machst du da?“

Kurz wandte sie sich zu Adora. „Oh, ich montiere den Lautsprecher ab. Meine Analyse hat ergeben, dass wir von den installierten Lautsprechern nur 80% brauchen. Außerdem “ sie klopfte auf den klobigen Kasten. „Ist der hier sowieso kaputt.“ Mit der Aussage widmete sie sich wieder dem Abbau des Geräts.

Adora beobachtete Entrapta skeptisch. „Aha. Und wofür brauchst du ihn überhaupt?“

„Na für die Party.“ Entrapta ließ sich nicht von ihrer Aufgabe ablenken.

„Eine Party? Was ist das?“ fragte Adora verwundert.

Entrapta drehte sich zu ihr um, die Fäuste freudig vor der Brust erhoben, während ihre Haare weiter an dem Kasten hinter ihr bastelten. „Ein soziales Event, bei dem viele verschiedene Gruppen aufeinander treffen und gezwungen sind, miteinander interagieren. Es ist faszinierend!“ Vielleicht war Entrapta nicht der beste Mensch, um ihr das genauer zu erklären. Adora war die Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ach ja, ich hatte schon gehört, dass es bei den Hordes nicht üblich ist zu feiern. Aber Scorpia wollte unbedingt etwas für Catra ausrichten nach dem Sieg, also hab ich Hordak überzeugt, dass es die Moral der Truppe steigert. Jedenfalls braucht man dafür Musik.“ erklärte Entrapta weiter. 

Scorpia?  
Catra?  
„Musik?“ fragte Adora stattdessen. Das Wort löste etwas in ihr aus und eine Idee begann sich zu formen. „Sag, Entrapta, könntest du etwas für mich bauen?“

Entrapta schnaubte. „Was kann ich nicht bauen?“ 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Catra war eigentlich gerade auf dem Weg zum Trainingsraum. Auch ihr lag es schwer im Magen, dass sie und Adora seit dem Ende der Mission nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten und sie wollte ein bisschen überschüssige Energie loswerden. 

Eine Scherenhand legte sich auf ihren Arm und fing sie ab. „Hey, Catra.“ Scorpia stand freudig vor ihr. Sie wirkte außerdem ein bisschen… nervös?

„Hey.“ antwortete Catra und verschränkte die Arme. Was hatte Scorpia diesmal vor.

„Ich wollte nur.. also.. ich hab da was kleines für dich vorbereitet.“ Mit einer Scherenhand kratzte sie sich den Nacken. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir gefällt, aber... komm einfach mit, ja?“

Catra sah Scorpia skeptisch an, die sie immer noch anstrahlte.

„Okay.“ sie seufzte und streckte eine Hand aus, die Scorpia dankend annahm und sie durch die Flure der Hordes zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte. 

"Ähm… Also, du müsstest die Augen jetzt schließen." druckste Skorpia vor der Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums. 

Genervt verdrehte Catra die Augen. "Meinetwegen." murmelte sie und schloss die Augen. Scorpia öffnete die Tür und schob Catra in den Raum. 

"Überraschung!" riefen verschiedene Stimmen durcheinander. Catra öffnete die Augen. Lonnie, Rogelio und Kyle sowie ein paar andere Hordes Soldaten, deren Namen sich Catra aus Prinzip nicht merken konnte, standen im Gemeinschaftsraum, der komplett verändert wirkte. Banner waren an die kargen Wände gehängt worden, an einer Seite war ein Tisch aufgestellt, auf dem mehrere kleine Speisen und Getränke standen. Auch alkoholische Getränke waren dabei, Catra erkannte einige der Weinflaschen wieder, die Scorpia schon mal aus ihrem Königreich mitgebracht hatte. Bei den Speisen handelte es sich vorzugsweise um sehr kleine Muffins oder süße Snacks in Tierchenform. Catra drehte sich zu Scorpia, sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. 

"Das ist eine Party. Für dich! Entrapta hat Hordak überredet, dass es die Moral der Truppen steigern würde, und da haben wir alle zusammen gelegt." erklärte sie fast schon schüchtern und kratzte sich mit einer Scherenhand am Hinterkopf. Catra war überwältigt und sagte immer noch nichts."Rogelio hat sogar seinen Selbstgebrannten mitgebracht." zwinkerte ihr Scorpia zu. 

Catra drehte sich wieder zum Raum und ließ das Bild auf sich wirken. "Das ist alles für mich?" hauchte sie leise, die Augen groß vor Begeisterung. 

"Nunja… Ja." Scorpia wurde leicht rot. "Du hast großartiges geleistet und… Da wollte ich etwas schönes für dich organisieren. Entrapta war auch sofort dabei und wollte sich um die Musik kümmern. Wo bleibt sie eigentlich?" Scorpia wollte sich gerade umsehen, als Catra sie umarmte. 

Scorpia lief noch einen Farbton röter an. "Warte, Vorsicht, die Stacheln.. " 

"Danke." war alles, was Catra in Scorpias Schulter murmelte. Sie sah zu ihr hoch und Scorpia meinte, eine kleine Träne in Catras Augenwinkel erkennen zu können. "Nichts zu danken, Wildkatze." antwortete Scorpia und erwiderte die Umarmung herzlich. 

"Habt ihr es bald?" unterbrach Lonnie die Stimmung, beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden tippelnd. Catra wollte gerade eine gehässige Antwort in den Raum werfen, als die Bildschirme angingen. 

Hordak erschien darauf und alle fielen auf die Knie. "Stolze Hordes Soldaten. Wir haben einen phänomenalen Sieg errungen. Kommandantin Catra, erhebt euch." Catra stand verwirrt auf und nahm wie gewohnt die Haltung einer Soldatin ein. Kommandantin? "Seht sie euch an und nehmt euch ein Beispiel an ihrer Gerissenheit. Kommandantin Catra hat uns den Sieg gebracht. Etheria wird bald uns gehören. Und nun-" eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause. "genießt die… Party." Das letzte Wort klang seltsam aus seinem Mund. Die Anwesenden salutierten und die Bildschirme wurden wieder schwarz. 

"Zeit für Musik!" Entrapta hatte sich hinter Catra und Scorpia durch die Tür geschummelt mit einer großen klobigen länglichen Box auf der Schulter, Adora im Schlepptau, die Catra etwas verhalten anlächelte. 

Entrapta tippte auf die Box und ein lauter Beat erfüllte den Raum. Die Menge jubelte ausgelassen. Catra wurde von ihren Kameraden von allen Seiten abgeklatscht, eine ganze Traube bildete sich um sie und ehe sie es sich versah, wurde sie von der Masse in die Mitte des Raumes getragen. Sie hatte kaum Zeit, über Hordaks Worte nachzudenken, als sie sich plötzlich in der Mitte der improvisierten Tanzfläche wiederfand. 

Adora blieb neben Scorpia stehen und beide beobachteten das Schauspiel. "Also… Eine Party?" begann Adora ein verhaltenes Gespräch. 

"Ja, eine Party." antwortete Scorpia knapp und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

"Cool. Cool. Ich war noch nie auf einer Party." 

Verächtlich stieß Scorpia Luft aus. "Genau." 

Adora lachte eingeschüchtert. Sie wusste mit dem Kommentar nichts anzufangen, also schwiegen sich beide an. 

"Also… Du und Catra, ihr seid…?" Adora konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen, wollte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. 

Scorpia biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Freunde. Nichts weiter." Noch, dachte sie sich dazu und warf Adora einen glühenden Blick zu. 

"Cool. Cool." Die Feindseligkeit von Scorpia war deutlich spürbar. "Ich geh dann mal…" entschuldigte sich Adora aus dem Gespräch und ging zum Buffet. 

Catra hatte sich gerade aus dem Getummel auf der Tanzfläche befreit und beide stießen fast zusammen.

Jetzt war der ideale Zeitpunkt, ihren gerade geschmiedeten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Los, Adora! 

Verlegen legte sie eine Hand in ihren Nacken. „Hey, also... Gratulation zu unserem Sieg!“ Catra guckte sie nur blöd an. "Was besseres fällt dir nicht ein?" 

„Naja, also eigentlich wollte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich habe vor der Mission etwas überreagiert… “

„Ach ja?“ Desinteressiert hatte sich Catra dem Gespräch abgewandt, doch Adora hielt sie an der Schulter fest. „Außerdem war es ziemlich faszinierend, wie du auf dem Schlachtfeld die Situation im Griff hattest.“ säuselte sie ihr ins Ohr. „Ach ja?“ plötzlich war Catras Interesse geweckt. „Oh ja.“ War sie wirklich zu Sinnen gekommen? Adoras heißer Atem an Catras Ohr, die Aussicht auf Sex vernebelte ihr das Gehirn. „Sollen wir dann woanders hingehen und du erzählst mir genauer, was du faszinierend fandest?“ schlug Catra vor. Adora grinste sie frech an und nahm ihre Hand, zog sie Richtung Ausgang. Als beide an der Tür und Scorpia vorbei liefen, warf Catra Scorpia einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. "Catra…!" rief Scorpia ihr noch hinterher, doch beide waren bereits durch die Tür verschwunden. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Knutschend stolperten beide in Adoras Zimmer. Ungeduldig griff Adora den Saum von Catras Shirt und zog es ihr aus. Catra, die diesmal keinen BH trug, war damit mehr als einverstanden. Während das Shirt quer durch den Raum flog, brachte Adora Catra auf dem Bett zum Sitzen und ging vor ihr auf die Knie, um sie auch von der leidigen Hose und den restlichen Kleidungsstücken zu befreien. Dann setzte sich rittlings auf sie. Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich für eine Weile, bis Catra versuchte, ihre Freundin von ihrer Jacke zu befreien. Gewandt löste Adora Catras Griff und unterbrach den Kuss lächelnd. „Nicht.“ Irritiert sah Catra sie an, während Adora aufstand, sich suchend umsah und dann quer durch den Raum zu einem kleinen Kasten ging, der auf der Fensterbank lag.

„Adora...du kannst mich doch nicht so hängen lassen.“ knurrte Catra mit ungeduldiger Sehnsucht in der Stimme.

„Warte kurz, das hat mir Entrapta gebaut... Ich habs gleich...“ Sie stellte ihre Schuhe fein säuberlich unter das Fensterbrett und zog die Socken gleich mit aus, bevor sie auf irgendwas an dem Kästchen herumzudrücken schien, dann erfüllte Musik den Raum. 

Catras Ohren richteten sich auf.„Was sind das für Geräusche, ich-“ Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihr im Hals stecken.

Adora hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht und lächelte sie an, ein wildes Glitzern in den Augen. Im Takt der Musik hatte sie begonnen, ihre Hüfte zu bewegen, nun bewegte sich auch ihr ganzer Körper. Catra hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen, und war ganz und gar angetan davon. 

Siegessicher mit schwingenden Hüften ging Adora auf sie zu und blieb dann plötzlich stehen, riss ihre Jacke auf. Dann sah sie Catra wieder an und ließ ihre Hüften zu der Musik kreisen, während sie Sekunde für Sekunde ihre Jacke von ihren Schultern gleiten ließ. Das weiße Longsleeve schimmerte im Licht der Neonröhren. Catras Kinnlade war nach unten geklappt und sie konnte nur noch starren.

Mit einem geschickten Schritt zur Seite drehte sich Adora mit dem Rücken zu Catra und vergrub ihre Finger in den eigenen Haaren, löste das Haarband, das ihre Haare zusammen hielt. Lange wallende Haare ergossen sich über ihre Schultern und sie warf ihren Kopf wild umher, bevor sie Catra einen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf und weiter mit den Hüften kreiste. 

Dann beugte sie sich Millimeter für Millimeter nach vorn. Catra hatte einen fantastischen Ausblick. 

Entschieden richtete sie sich wieder auf und wandte sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu. Ihre Daumen hatte sie in den Gürtel gehakt, der um ihre Hüfte geschlungen war. Spielerisch fuhr sie mit den Daumen nun an diesem entlang und sah Catra dabei tief in die Augen. 

Ruckartig öffnete sie ihn und nahm ihn ab, straffte ihn kurz vor ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie ihn Catra zuwarf. Catra machte keine Anstalten, den Gürtel zu fangen, er flog an ihr vorbei aufs Bett.

Mit beiden Händen strich sich Adora von oben nach unten an ihren Seiten entlang und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Am Saum ihres Shirts angekommen krallte sie sich in den Stoff, dehnte ihn leicht und zog ihn nach und nach weiter nach oben und gab den Blick auf ihre gut trainierte Mitte preis. 

Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Catra, zog das Longsleeve nun endgültig hoch und über ihren Kopf aus. Nachdem sie es für einen Moment über ihrem Kopf kreisen ließ, warf sie auch dieses Kleidungsstück in Catras Richtung.

Catra ließ sich davon nicht ablenken, ihr Blick war fest auf ihre vor ihr tanzende Freundin gerichtet. Auch diese trug keinen BH. Sie wollte zu gern aufstehen und sie einfach berühren, aber sie wusste, dass der Tanz dann vorbei war. Also blieb sie ungeduldig sitzen, während sich die Wärme in ihr zu einer brennenden verlangenden Flamme steigerte. Adoras Hüften machten sie wahnsinnig. Auf diesen lagen mittlerweile auch wieder die Hände ihrer Freundin. 

Bedacht strich Adora am Bund ihrer Hose entlang und öffnete den Knopf, zog beide Seiten auseinander und brachte den Ansatz ihrer Unterwäsche zum Vorschein. Quälend langsam befreite sich von ihrer Hose und trat nun an Catra heran, legte beide Arme auf ihre Schultern und brachte ihr Dekolletee gefährlich nah an Catras Gesicht heran. 

Mit jeder Faser ihres Seins musste sich Catra gegen ihr Verlangen sträuben, ihre Zunge über Adoras verlockendes Dekolletee fahren zu lassen. Sie schluckte.

Rhythmisch richtete sich Adora wieder auf und legte ihre Hände auf Catras Knie, zwang ihre Beine auseinander. Adora kniete sich dazwischen und krallte sich entschieden in Catras Haare. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt. 

Das war zu viel der Spannung. Beide gaben dem Verlangen nach und küssten sich heiß und innig.

Brrrz! Eine kleine Rauchwolke stieg vom Kasten auf der Fensterbank auf. Von dem Geräusch überrascht wandten sie sich in die Richtung und schauten sich dann perplex an, bevor beide kichern mussten. 

„Scheinbar hat das Gerät die Spannung auch nicht verkraftet...“ lachte Adora sanft und initiierte einen weit sanfteren Kuss. Sanft war jedoch nicht das, was Catra jetzt brauchte. Der Kuss gewann an Intensität. Adora drückte Catra weiter auf das Bett zurück und kletterte über sie, bis sie rittlings auf ihr saß. 

Catras Hände waren bereits unter Adoras Unterwäsche gewandert und hatten sich um Adoras Hintern gelegt und streichelten sie. Aber das war nicht genug. Mit einem Ruck riss ihr Catra die Unterwäsche vom Leib.

„Hey! Du kannst doch nicht einfach meine Kleidung zerreißen.“ Echauffierte sich Adora scherzhaft.

„Sagt die, die mein Hemd zerrissen hat.“ lachte Catra amüsiert auf und küsste sie erneut.

Adora, die zuvor noch leichte Zweifel hatte wegen ihres Plans, versetzte diese Aussage einen Stich. Das Hemd, das dir Scorpia gegeben hat.

In Reichweite lag jetzt der zuvor geworfene Gürtel. Adora versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und nahm sowohl den Gürtel als auch die Hände der ahnungslosen Catra und band diese mit dem Gürtel am Bettrahmen fest.

„Uh, Adora, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so kinky bist.“ feixte ihr Catra schelmisch entgegen. 

„Findest du? Na dann wart's mal ab.“ Adora beugte sich über sie und zog den Gürtel etwas fester.

„Au! Hey, das ist zu eng.“ Catra bewegte ihre Finger, um die Blutzirkulation in Gang zu halten.  
Sind ihre Augen gerade ein bisschen eisiger geworden? 

Adoras Ton veränderte sich von erotisch zu bedrohlich. „Gut. Zwei Dinge. Erstens, ich möchte dir ein paar einfache Fragen stellen.“ Catra öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren. „Ah ah ah! Zweitens: Es sind einfache Ja/Nein Fragen, mehr will ich auch gar nicht von dir hören.“ Bei der Ansage schloss sich Catras Mund wieder und sie schluckte. Sie war jetzt ganz Adoras Wohlwollen ausgeliefert.

„Hast du mich je betrogen?“ Das war die Frage, die ihr förmlich unter den Nägeln brannte. 

„Adora, was soll die Frage? Denkst du etwa ich – Aua! Bist du wahnsinnig?“ Adora hatte ihr in den Nippel gekniffen.

„Catra, ich brauche die Antwort. Ja oder Nein.“ Obwohl in Adoras Stimme ein strenger Ton lag, meinte Catra, Verzweiflung herauszuhören.

„Nein. Ich habe dich nie betrogen.“ antwortete Catra wahrheitsgemäß. Adora wusste, dass ihre Freundin die Wahrheit sagte, aber irgendwas störte sie, also versuchte sie es mit einer anderen Frage. „Hattest du was mit Scorpia?“

Catra sah zur Seite. „Es... ist kompliziert. Aua!“ Ein weiterer Kniff in den Nippel.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit!“ Adora war den Tränen nah. Catra hasste es, wenn ihre Freundin weinte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ja, ich hatte was mit ihr. Aber ich hab dich nie betrogen. Zufrieden?“ Ärger glänzte in Catras Augen.  
Adora war verwirrt. „Was soll das heißen?“ Catra schwieg. Adoras Finger legten sich drohend um den anderen Nippel. Catra sah sie an und beide lieferten sich einen Anstarrwettbewerb. Und Adora kniff zu.

„Aua! Na warte, bis ich hier rauskomme...“ knurrte Catra bedrohlich. 

„Was soll das heißen.“ wiederholte Adora ruhig. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.“ zischte ihr Catra entgegen.

Adora sah auf ihre Freundin herab. Die Antwort stellte sie weniger als zufrieden, doch sie meinte, für einen kurzen Moment Angst in den Augen ihrer Freundin aufflackern zu sehen. Der Moment war so schnell vorüber, wie er gekommen war und Adora schob den Gedanken daran beiseite.

„Was hat es mit dem Schwert auf sich?“ fragte sie und wechselte das Thema. Catra wurde bleich. Sie erinnert sich an das Schwert? Das Gefühl des Verlassenswerdens überrumpelte sie. Was auch immer das Schwert für Adora bedeutete, Catra verband damit nur den Schmerz, Adora zu verlieren. 

„Was willst du mit diesem Schwert überhaupt?!“ platzte es aus ihr heraus. 

„Was weißt du über das Schwert?“ Mist. Jetzt würde Adora erst recht nicht locker lassen. Aber was sollte sie ihr antworten? Shadow Weavers Warnung hallte in ihrem Kopf nach. Abwägend sah sie Adora an. Körperteile oder Adora verlieren. Vermutlich verliere ich bei meinem Glück beides, dachte sich Catra bitter und entschied sich für einen wütenden Blick.

Adora hatte ihre Freundin nur angesehen, einen stillen inneren Kampf beobachtet. Sie brauchte Antworten, wenn sie nicht verrückt werden wollte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, umfasste beide Nippel und drehte sie diesmal.

Catras Gesicht verzerrte sich mit Schmerz und sie winselte. „Fuck... Adora, ich hab keine Ahnung!“ Eindeutig eine Lüge, das sah Adora sofort. Aber warum sollte ihre Freundin sie anlügen? Warum gab es Dinge, die sie ihr nicht sagen durfte?

Shadow Weaver, dämmerte es Adora. Sie hatte noch einiges an Fragen, aber vielleicht sollte sie diese jemand anderem stellen und nicht ihre Freundin ans Bett fesseln. Sie wurde sich der Situation bewusst, in die sie Catra gebracht hatte und eine Welle der Schuld überrollte sie. Wobei Catra ihr auch Dinge verschwieg, dachte sie sich zu ihrer Verteidigung. 

„Verdammt, Adora, jetzt mach mich endlich los!“ Catra rüttelte am Gürtel, der leicht in ihre Handgelenke einschnitt. Adora sah sie an und wusste, es war ihr ernst. Mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen löste sie den Gürtel. Catra warf Adora geradezu von sich, schwang sich vom Bett und griff ihr Shirt und ihre Hose von Boden. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Adora sich ihr nackt in den Weg stellte. „Und was jetzt, willst du jetzt einfach weglaufen?“ knallte sie ihr an den Kopf. So leicht würde sie sie nicht gehen lassen.

Beide starrten sich einen Moment wutentbrannt an. Man konnte die Elektrizität im Raum fast greifen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Behände griff Adora Catra bei den Haaren und küsste sie heftig. Catra erwiderte den Kuss, ließ ihre Kleidung fallen und griff Adora an den Hintern. 

Mit einem Krachen knallten beide gegen die verschlossene Tür. Den leichten Schmerz ignorierend schlang Adora ein Bein um Catras Hüfte. Das andere zog Catra hoch, sodass sie auf ihrer Hüfte saß. Mit Kraft griff Catra Adoras Hintern fester, was ihr einen kehligen Laut entlockte.

Erregt biss Adora Catra in den Nacken, die ihrerseits nun einen Laut von sich gab und Adora noch fester griff. Adora fuhr hart mit ihren Nägeln an Catras Hinterkopf entlang zu ihrem Rücken, wo sie eindeutige Spuren hinterließ.

Catra knurrte und mit einem Ruck zog sie Adora von der Tür weg, sodass sich Adora weiter in ihr festkrallte und einen überraschten Laut von sich gab.

Catra genoss die Macht, dass Adora sich auf sie verlassen musste, weil sie auf ihren Hüften saß. Beide hatten den vehementen Kuss nur für kurze Schnappatmer unterbrochen. 

Mit Wucht warf Catra sie aufs Bett. Das Holz knarzte und der Aufprall sah alles andere als angenehm aus, aber das war Catra egal. Sie hechtete hinterher. Adora richtete sich auf, wollte sie heranziehen und hungrig küssen, doch Catra drückte sie zurück. „Nein. Dreh dich um.“ befahl Catra. 

Adora beeilte sich und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Catra fuhr ihre Krallen aus und zog sie genüsslich ihren Rücken hinab. Adora entfuhr ein kehliges Stöhnen. Dann nahm positionierte sie sich mit einem begierigen Lächeln zwischen Adoras Beinen. Sie führte beide Handgelenke von Adora über deren Kopf zusammen und hielt sie mit einer Hand fest, während sie mit der anderen Hand zwischen Adoras Beine griff. Wieder stöhnte Adora lustvoll auf und wandt sich unter Catra. Diese hatte sie jedoch fest im Griff. Während sie mit der Zunge an Adoras Ohr entlang strich, spürte Adora, wie Catra mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang. Ein weiterer Laut der Erregung verließ Adoras Kehle und willig gab sie sich Catra hin. „Catr ...Ah!“ brachte sie noch zustande, danach waren ihr Worte unmöglich, ihr Hirn wie leergefegt. Ihr Körper gehorchte nicht mehr ihr sondern nur noch dem Rhythmus, den Catra mittlerweile mit drei Fingern vorgab. Oder waren es vier? Adora wusste es nicht. Sie ergab sich wehrlos Catras Spiel, selbst als diese sie in den Vierfüßlerstand zog, um mit einer Hand ihre linke Brust zu umgreifen. Gebieterisch kniff ihr diese nun in den Nippel, so wie sie es vor kurzem bei Catra getan hatte. Adora war schon längst nicht mehr Herrin ihrer Sinne und dieser leichte Schmerz steigerte ihre Lust nur noch mehr. Catra trieb sie geradezu in den Wahnsinn, indem sie ihr den Höhepunkt verweigerte, das Tempo vorher immer wieder quälend verlangsamte und es kurz darauf wieder aufnahm. „Catra..“ flehte Adora.  
„Was, Adora?“ Mit einem Ruck griff Catra ihr in die Haare und riss ihren Kopf nach hinten. „Bitte...“ brachte Adora nur heraus. „Bitte was?“ fragte Catra streng und nahm das Tempo, das sie gerade erst wieder reduziert hatte, wieder auf. Mit offenem Mund und geschlossenen Augen suchte Adora nach Worten. „Fuck, Catra.... Bitte.“ 

„Sag es.“

„Catra, verdammt, nimm mich!“ Adora hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, da spürte sie Catras Finger schon tiefer und eindringlicher. „War das denn so schwer?“ feixte ihr Catra entgegen und brachte die Sache endlich zu Ende. Adora spürte den Orgasmus im ganzen Körper und sackte erschöpft in sich zusammen. Doch damit war Catra noch nicht zufrieden. Sie zog behutsam ihre Hand aus Adora und leckte sich die Finger, bevor sie sich zu Adora runter beugte. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig.“ Flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr. „Dreh dich um.“ mit dem letzten Rest ihrer verbliebenen Kraft drehte sich Adora zu Catra um, die sie stürmisch küsste. 

„Catra... ich, ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen, glaub ich.“ brachte Adora zwischen den Küssen hervor. Catra grinste verschmitzt. „Zwei Dinge. Erstens: Sehr gut. Zweitens: Wer hat gesagt, dass du dich bewegen sollst?“

Ehe sich Adora versah, war Catra so über sie geklettert, dass ihr Intimbereich sich über Adoras Gesicht befand. Adora hatte die perfekte Aussicht. 

„Willst du nur gucken oder fängst du auch noch hmmm...!“ Catra konnte den Satz nicht zu ende sprechen, da spürte sie bereits Adoras Zunge, die sie verwöhnte. Genussvoll schloss Catra die Augen und ließ sich gehen. Adora ging ganz mit Catras Rhythmus mit und nahm eine Hand dazu, um in Catra einzudringen. Catra kommentierte das mit einem heiseren Knurren. Mit jedem Stoß löste sich Catras Anspannung ein bisschen mehr. Ihr wurde leicht schwindelig und sie musste sich an der Wand festhalten, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten und Adora nicht zu ersticken. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie, sich so nah wie möglich an Adoras Zunge heran zu bringen, um den exquisiten Kontakt zu verlängern. Adora konnte spüren, wie es sich um ihre Finger immer enger zusammen zog, bis sie eine sehr deutliche Muskelkontraktion spürte und Catra dazu einen eindeutigen befriedigten Laut von sich gab. Sie wartete kurz ab, bis sich die Kontraktionen gelöst hatten und ließ dann ihre Hand wieder aus Catra hinaus gleiten.

Catra hielt sich weiterhin schwer atmend an der Wand fest und versuchte wieder in der Realität anzukommen. 

„Mach das nie wieder.“ brachte sie schließlich zwischen aufeinander gepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Was? Das?“ Adora antwortete mit einem weiteren Zungenschlag.

Catra erschauderte wohlig bei der Erregung, ließ sich jedoch zu nichts hinreißen. Grazil schwang sie ein Bein zur Seite und setzte sich neben Adora. „Ich meine das Verhör eben. War das dein Ernst?“

„Hättest du es mir je gesagt?“ Catra schwieg, beide kannten die Antwort. 

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand Catra auf und zog sich wieder an. Zum Abschied wollte sie Adora einen Kuss geben, doch diese hielt sie am Kragen fest. „Bleib.“ War das einzige, was sie sagte. Und Catra wollte bleiben, wirklich. Aber ein Teil von ihr wollte auch einfach nur aufs Dach, in Ruhe eine Zigarette rauchen und ihre Gedanken sortieren.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ versicherte sie Adora. 

Adora suchte in Catras Augen, ob dies auch wirklich die Wahrheit war, doch sie konnte es nicht erkennen. Ernüchtert ließ sich Catras Kragen los und sah zu, wie sie aus dem Raum verschwand.

Genervt vergrub Adora ihren Kopf im Kissen. Wie kann sie mir im Bett so nah sein und dann wieder so auf Distanz gehen? Früher konnte ich sie lesen wie ein Buch und jetzt ist sie mir manchmal so fremd.... Irgendetwas schien zwischen ihnen zu stehen. Doch nun hatte Adora Gewissheit. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten Shadow Weaver zur Rede zu stellen.


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpia sah den beiden mit einem enttäuschten Blick hinterher. 

“Ach, mach dir nichts draus.” Lonnie stupste sie wohlwollend an. “Genieß lieber die Party!”

Und das tat sie auch. Ein paar Kurze von Rogelios Selbstgebranntem und ein, zwei Gläser Wein später fand sie sich am Rande der Tanzfläche mit Lonnie wieder.

“Ich fühl… ich fühl mich einfach nicht wertgeschätzt, okay?” jammerte sie Lonnie ins Ohr, die brav zuhörte und an ihrem eigenen Glas Wein nippte. “Ich mein, ich organisiere die Party für sie, ich bin immer für sie da, und trotzdem-” Scorpia hielt kurz inne und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche, die sie in den Händen hielt. Zwei der Weingläser waren bereits ihren Scherenhänden zum Opfer gefallen. Keine gute Qualität, diese Gläser aus Drill. 

“Trotzdem geht sie mit Adora mit. Man, Scorpia. Wahrscheinlich steht sie einfach nicht auf dich.” brüllte ihr Lonnie schon fast entgegen. “Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber anderweitig umschauen.” murmelte sie mehr in ihr Weinglas. 

Durch die laute Musik hatte Scorpia kaum einen Ton verstanden. “Was?”  
Lonnie nahm ihren Mut zusammen, trank ihr Weinglas in einem Zug aus und zog Scorpia auf die Tanzfläche. Scorpia stolperte ihr hinterher, bis Lonnie sie losließ. Verwirrt stand sie auf der Tanzfläche, immer noch die Weinflasche in der Hand.

Lonnie stand mit Abstand neben ihr. Der Song wechselte und Bässe wummerten durch den Raum. Sie legte einen Arm auf Scorpias Schultern und begann sie im Takt spielerisch zu umkreisen. Scorpia stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Sie wollte gerade wieder die Flasche ansetzen, als Lonnie näher trat und sie ihr aus der Hand nahm. Stattdessen nahm Lonnie einen verführerischen Schluck aus der Flasche, bevor sie sie beiseite stellte und im Anschluss beide Arme um Scorpia legte. Aus Reflex legte Scorpia die Hände an Lonnies Hüften. Ein enger romantischer Tanz begann, der sich an Drehungen und Berührungen steigerte. Scorpia hatte als Prinzessin schon immer Tanzstunden erhalten, allein als Vorbereitung für den Prinzessinnenball. Aber Lonnie? Scorpia war mehr als überrascht, dass sie so tanzen konnte. Es hatte sie damals Ewigkeiten gekostet, Catra alles zu zeigen. Mit Lonnie schien es jedoch geradezu leicht, Scorpia war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie überhaupt führte.

Die anderen Partygäste hatten mittlerweile einen Kreis um die beiden gebildet, um ihnen mehr Platz einzuräumen. Der Song war schon fast am Ende angekommen, als Scorpia Lonnie mit einer großen Geste ausdrehte. Lonnie nutzte den Schwung, den Scorpia in die Drehung gelegt hatte und entfernte sich weiter von ihr, als nötig geworden wäre, nur um Anlauf zu nehmen. Mit einem großen Satz sprang sie auf Scorpias Hüften. Scorpia war überrascht, konnte sie nur durch Körperkraft allein halten. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, Scorpia konnte Lonnies warmen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren. Doch der Moment währte nur kurz, Lonnie lehnte sich nach hinten, bis ihre Hände den Boden berührten und zog die Beine nach, löste die Berührung in einem Flick Flack, bis sie wieder auf beiden Füßen stand. Der Song endete und Scorpia und Lonnie ernteten nichts als Applaus von den anderen. Scorpia atmete schwer, eine kleine Schweißperle rann ihr von der Stirn. Die Röte stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Verdammt, das war… heiß, dachte sich Scorpia. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Lonnie war näher zu ihr getreten und stand vor ihr, nahm eine der großen Scherenhände in ihre und sah sie vertraut an. Scorpia meinte sogar, etwas wie einen Funken in ihren Augen zu sehen.

Das alles war Scorpia zu viel. Sie unterbrach den Kontakt und flüchtete auf den Flur, lehnte sich an eine kühle Metallwand und seufzte tief. Was war das?

“Hey, warte.” Lonnie war ihr gefolgt. Erst jetzt fiel Scorpia auf, dass sich auch auf Lonnies Haut kleine Schweißperlen gebildet hatten. Lonnie stützte ihre muskulösen Arme auf ihren Oberschenkeln ab und atmete durch. War Lonnie schon immer so durchtrainiert gewesen?, dachte sich Scorpia. In der nächsten Sekunde schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab. “Ich äh geh dann mal.” Noch bevor Scorpia sich zum Gehen wenden konnte, hielt Lonnie sie am Arm fest. “Jetzt warte doch mal!” Sie stellte sich ihr in den Weg, bis Scorpia die Wand wieder in ihrem Rücken spüren konnte. “Ich empfinde etwas für dich, Scorpia und ich möchte wissen, was es ist.” Sie nahm Scorpias Gesicht in beide Hände, lehnte sich zu ihr hoch und küsste sie innig. Scorpia war zuerst überfordert, legte dann aber ihre Scherenhände um Lonnie und erwiderte den Kuss. Lonnies Lippen fühlten sich fantastisch an, sie waren weich und doch hart, ganz anders als Catras…

Catra.

Scorpia unterbrach den Kuss. Perplex starrte sie Lonnie an, die nur ein leises “Wow...” von sich gab. Panisch ließ Scorpia sie los und Lonnie, die die ganze Zeit auf Zehenspitzen gestanden hatte, stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. “Sorry! Also nicht für den Kuss, der war äh naja klasse, aber ich… ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Kommandantenzeug erledigen und so, man sieht sich demnächst!”, stammelte Scorpia und trat mit jedem Satz einen Schritt weiter nach hinten, bevor sie sich umdrehte.

"Es ist wegen Catra, oder?" Scorpia hielt inne. "Catra ist nicht gut für dich, siehst du das denn nicht?” Wütend schlug Lonnie gegen die Wand, sodass Scorpia sich wieder zu ihr drehte. “Catra ist für niemanden gut.”, fuhr Lonnie fort. “Zumindest jetzt. Catra braucht erstmal eine Weile für sich, um mal klar zu kommen.” 

“Woher willst du das wissen? Catra wird einfach ständig missverstanden, weil ihr keiner richtig zuhört!”, verteidigte Scorpia Catra.

“Das sage ich ja. Sie braucht eher eine gute Freundin, die ihr richtig zuhört. Und woher willst du wissen, dass das mit euch überhaupt etwas wird?”, führte Lonnie ihren Standpunkt weiter aus. “Sie hat doch Adora. Und du fällst wieder hinten weg, obwohl du für sie eine Party organisiert hast!” 

Lonnie hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen und Scorpia sah zu Boden.

Super gemacht Lonnie, gib ihr auch noch Schuldgefühle, dachte sich Lonnie und sie ging ein paar Schritte auf Scorpia zu. Ihr Ton wurde weicher. “Hey, ich kann es einfach nicht mit ansehen, wie du dich quälst. Du hast was besseres verdient als nur eine leichte Nummer zu sein.” Sie strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. “Ich mein ja nur. ”Sie legte ihre Hand liebevoll an Scorpias Wange. “Und ja, vielleicht trennt sie sich irgendwann endlich von Adora - seien wir mal ehrlich, die beiden sind wirklich toxisch zusammen - und erwidert deine Gefühle eventuell. In ein paar Jahren.” Lonnies Brust zog sich bei dem Satz zusammen, ihre Stimme brach. “Aber ich bin jetzt hier und warum solltest du ein festes Ja für ein wackeliges Vielleicht ausschlagen?” 

Scorpia mied ihren Blick. “Lonnie, ich...”, setzte sie an, doch wusste den Satz nicht zuende zu führen.

Lonnie seufzte tief und zog ihre Hand weg, trat ein paar Schritte beiseite und starrte nun selbst auf den Boden. Ein schweres Schweigen hing zwischen ihnen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten unterbrach Lonnie die Stille. “Scorpia, wir sind Hordessoldaten. Es ist nicht leicht jemanden zu finden, für den man überhaupt etwas empfindet.” Sie rieb sich mit einem Arm den gegenüberliegenden Oberarm. “Ich warte auf dich vor dem Trainingsraum. Wenn du nicht kommst, weiß ich Bescheid.", warf sie Scorpia noch entgegen, bevor sie ging und Scorpia mit ihren Gedanken alleine ließ.

Scorpia sah ihr noch nach, bis sie verschwunden war. Oh Boy, Scorpia, was hast du da nur angerichtet, dachte sich und lehnte sich an die Wand, ließ sich auf den Boden sinken.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so dasaß. Nach einer Weile konnte sie Schritte hören und sah auf ein Paar praktische Boots, die vor ihr stehen blieben. “Scorpia, was machst du denn hier?”, besorgt lehnte sich Entrapta zu ihr runter. “Wenn ich das wüsste.”, antwortete Scorpia trocken und fuhr sich mit den Scherenhänden durch die Haare. “Hat es was mit Lonnie zu tun?” Entrapta hatte sich neben sie gesetzt. “Euer Tanz war beeindruckend, ich konnte massig Daten über die zwischenmenschliche Natur sammeln. Ich wusste, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Kompatibilität hoch ist.”, versuchte sie Scorpia aufzumuntern und legte eine Haarhand auf ihre Schulter. Scorpia seufzte. “Ja, aber dann waren wir hier auf dem Flur und irgendwie ist alles außer Kontrolle geraten.” Hitzig warf Scorpia die Arme in die Luft. “Sie hat mich geküsst und dann die Leviten gelesen wegen Catra.” erzählte sie weiter und legte die Arme auf die Knie. “Dass Catra lieber mit Adora zusammen ist, obwohl das total ungesund ist und dass sie eigentlich grad nur eine gute Freundin braucht und all das Blabla.”, murmelte Scorpia mehr in sich hinein. 

“Aber… hat sie damit nicht recht?” fragte Entrapta sanft nach, bevor sie ihr Datenpad hervor holte. “Jedenfalls belegen genau das meine Daten.” Sie hielt ihr ein paar Balkendiagramme unter die Nase, die Scorpia mit einer Hand weg schob. “Das weiß ich doch auch.” Scorpia sah zu Boden.

“Was ist dann das Problem?”, fragte Entrapta irritiert. 

“Es tut weh! Das so zu hören. Von jemanden, der nicht so involviert ist. Außerdem kann ich meine Gefühle nicht abstellen, auch, wenn ich mir dessen bewusst bin.”, brach es aus Scorpia heraus.

“Und wenn du es nicht versuchst?”

Verständnislos drehte sich Scorpia zu ihrer besten Freundin. “Wie meinst du das?”

“Na wenn ich von heute auf morgen nicht mehr mit dir oder Emily befreundet sein dürfte, könnte ich das auch nicht.” Entrapta zwinkerte ihr zu. “Wenn du beides tust, die Realität akzeptieren und deine Gefühle zulassen, kannst du ihr dann nicht die Freundin sein, die sie gerade braucht?”

Scorpia schwieg eine Weile, einen inneren Kampf austragend. 

Aber wird das nicht weh tun? 

Würdest du für Catra nicht alles ertragen?

Sie seufzte. Lonnie hatte recht. Entrapta hatte recht. Selbst Catra hatte recht, sie war viel zu gut zu ihr. Bei dem Gedanken an Catra musste sie lächeln und Entrapta wertete das als Erfolg. Sie stand auf und hielt ihr einladend eine Hand hin. “Und jetzt komm, ich kann es nicht erwarten, das soziale Spektakel weiter zu beobachten. So viele Daten!”

Scorpia nahm die Hand und zog sich grinsend hoch. “Soziales Spektakel, huh? Kannst du nicht einfach Party sagen?” Sie hielt Entraptas Hand noch einen Moment fest. “Danke, dass du meinen Kopf sortiert hast.”

Entrapta lachte verlegen. “Machen das Freunde nicht so? Jedenfalls ergibt sich das aus Beobachtungen. Du bist die erste organische Freundin, die ich bisher hatte.” Sie drehte sich um und wollte Scorpia hinter sich her ziehen. “Und jetzt komm!” 

Scorpia ließ Entraptas Hand los. “Warte, ich hab noch eine Verabredung. Vielleicht komm ich später nach?”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Catra schritt die langen metallischen Gänge der Hordes entlang, nur einen Gedanken fassen könnend: Adora erinnert sich.

Adora erinnert sich.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Natürlich kann es nicht einfach sein. Natürlich kann es nicht einfach wie früher sein. 

Fast wäre sie bei einer Abbiegung in die Wand gelaufen. Stattdessen blieb sie gesenkten Kopfes davor stehen. 

Natürlich bekam Catra nicht, was sie wollte. 

Wütend schlug sie gegen die Wand. Wieder und wieder, bis das Blut aus aufgeplatzten Knöcheln hervortrat. Der Fleck an der Wand sprach sein übriges. Sie wollte gerade wieder ausholen, als eine kalte Hand sich in ihren Oberarm krallte. Catras Nackenhaare sträuben sich und sie drehte sich um. "Shadow Weaver…!" Sie legte ihre Ohren an. 

"Catra." Shadow Weavers Stimme triefte vor Verachtung. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Zigarette, die sich Catra hinters Ohr geklemmt hatte. "Schmuggelware aus Half Moon…" Unwirsch nahm sie die Zigarette und zerbrach sie in ihrer Hand. "Wie immer bist du nichts als eine Enttäuschung." Fordernd streckte sie die Hand aus. "Der Rest." 

"Woher willst du wissen, dass es meine Zigaretten sind?" stichelte Catra. 

"Wem sollten sie sonst gehören? Adora?" Shadow Weaver lachte dunkel. Wenn sie wüsste… 

"Deine Ausreden waren auch mal besser. Catra, du enttäuschst mich." 

Catra stöhnte auf. "Ja, ich weiß! So wie jeden Tag." 

"Catra, ich will nicht zweimal fragen müssen." Shadow Weavers Ton war bedrohlicher geworden, die fordernd ausgestreckten Hand hing immer noch zwischen beiden. 

Catra sah sie aufmüpfig an, bevor sie widerwillig die Schachtel hervor zog und in die ausgestreckte Hand legte.

Die Schachtel unter ihrem Mantel verschwinden lassend verhärtete sie ihren Griff um Catras Arm. "Komm mit. Meister Hordak will dich sehen."

Ohne auf ein Einverständnis zu warten zog sie Catra hinter sich her, schroff und gewaltsam.

Catra wollte sich wehren, wollte sich losreißen. Doch wie so oft überkam sie die Angst, die ihr von Shadow Weaver schon von klein auf eingebläut worden war. Furcht war mit eins der ersten Dinge, die Catra von ihr gelernt hatte, gleich nach Schmerz und Selbsthass.

Meister Hordak. Meister Hordak hatte nach ihr verlangt. Catra schluckte. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Als sie endlich vor Hordaks Heiligtum zum stehen kamen, war Catra schon ewig viele mögliche Bestrafungen durchgegangen, die sie erwarten könnten. Gründe könnte es tausende geben. So willkürlich, wie sie die Strafen von Shadow Weaver gewohnt war, erwartete sie vom Anführer der Hordes nicht weniger. Kalt lief ihr der Angstschweiß den Rücken hinab.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Shadow Weaver warf sie schon fast in den Raum. Strauchelnd fing sich Catra und ging gesenkten Blickes vor ihrem Anführer auf die Knie. Ihre verletzte Hand pochte wie wild, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken.

“Meister Hordak, ich habe für euch einen unfassbaren Sieg errungen.” Typisch Shadow Weaver, will den ganzen Ruhm für sich, dachte sich Catra.

“Nicht zuletzt mit der Hilfe von Kommandantin Catra.” fügte Hordak an. “Erhebe dich.”

Catra traute ihren Ohren immer noch nicht. Sie? Kommandantin? Das hatte Meister Hordak doch schon mal erwähnt… Still kam sie der Aufforderung nach, stand nun stramm neben Shadow Weaver.

Shadow Weaver, die vermutlich mit den Zähnen knirschte unter ihrer Maske. “Natürlich, Meister Hordak. Wobei es ihr ohne meine Führung natürlich nicht gelungen wäre.” fügte sie an.

“Deine Führung? Weißt du, was ich von deiner Führung halte?” Hordak, der die ganze Zeit über mit dem Rücken zu seinen Untergebenen gestanden hatte, drehte sich um und streckte einen Arm zur Seite aus. Wie auf Kommando sprang aus dem Schatten eine kleine hässliche Kreatur mit Flügeln auf den Arm, Mund weit geöffnet. 

“Adora”

“Meister Hordak ist sehr zufrieden mit dir.”

“Adora”

“Das ist meine Adora. Das, was ich aus ihr gemacht habe.”

“Das ist meine Adora. Das, was ich aus ihr gemacht habe.”

“Das ist meine Adora. Das, was ich aus ihr gemacht habe.”

Die letzten Sätze liefen wie eine kaputte Schallplatte durch. Shadow Weaver begann sich zu rechtfertigen. “Meister Hordak, sie hat Potential, wie könnte ich sie-”

“Schweig!” brüllte Hordak sie an. “Dieses sogenannte Potential existiert nur in deinem Kopf!” Er wechselte den Ton von Wut zu Abscheu. “Du hast wissentlich meine Befehle missachtet.” Wachen traten hinter sie. “Bringt sie nach Beast Island.” Die Wachen wollten sie in Gewahrsam nehmen, aber Shadow Weaver riss sich los, krümmte ihre Hände, um einen Energieball zu formen. Doch nichts geschah. Fassungslos wandte sie sich an Hordak. “Was habt ihr getan?! Meine Macht!”

Überlegen warf ihr Hordak ein gefährliches Lächeln zu. “Du meinst die Macht, die ich dir gegeben habe. Führt sie ab.”

Shadow Weaver, die sich im Griff der Wachen wandt, wurde aus dem Raum geführt, war sie doch nun nichts anderes als eine zerbrechliche verbitterte alte Frau.

“Kommandantin Catra.” Hordaks Stimme hallte mächtig durch den Raum. “Ihr habt den Sieg errungen. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis uns Etheria in die Hände fällt.”

Catras Brust schwoll an vor Stolz. Die Anerkennung für ihre Leistung ging runter wie Öl. “Natürlich, Meister Hordak. Stets zu ihren Diensten.” Hordak lächelte bei der unterwürfigen Antwort.

“Nun, zufällig ist gerade eine Position frei geworden.” Er deutete auf die Tür, durch die Shadow Weaver eben noch abgeführt wurde. “Vielleicht habt ihr Interesse?” Er warf ihr eine kleine Brosche zu, die sie mit Leichtigkeit auffing.

Catra konnte sich nichts besseres vorstellen. Gleichzeitig kam die Frage auch unheimlich überraschend, weshalb sie leicht stotterte. “Ich? Ja… Ich mein… Ja gern!” EIn Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Adora.

“Was wird mit Adora passieren?” fragte sie, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Hordak verdrehte die Augen. “Adora. Adora. Ich kann den Namen nicht mehr hören!” Kurz streichelte er seinen kleinen Spion, der immer noch auf seiner Schulter saß. “Beast Island natürlich.” Beantwortete er Catras Frage knapp.

Catra schluckte. Beast Island. Shadow Weaver hatte es mehr als verdient, aber Adora? Ihre Adora?

Catra hätte gerne noch mehr nachgefragt, doch der genervte Blick von Hordak sprach Bände. Sie entschied sich für eine unverfängliche Antwort. “Natürlich. Ich werde es sofort veranlassen.” sich tief verbeugend verließ sie Hordaks Heiligtum mit nur einem Ziel.

Adora. 

Doch eine Sache brannte ihr noch unter den Nägeln. Sie verließ den Raum und ging zielstrebig den Schreien hinterher, die die Gänge hinab hallten. 

Catra musste nicht lange laufen, Shadow Weaver wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen ihre Bewacher, sie waren nicht weit gekommen.

“Halt!” Die Wachen blieben irritiert stehen. Bestimmt ging Catra auf Shadow Weaver zu, baute sich vor ihr auf, ein hämisches Grinsen tragend. “Oh Shadow Weaver...” Geschickt griff sie ihr in den Mantel und zog die zuvor konfiszierten Zigaretten hervor. “Schmuggelware aus Halfmoon?” Sie hielt ihr die Schachtel demonstrativ vors Gesicht. “Du enttäuschst mich.” Genüsslich ließ sich Catra die Worte auf der Zunge zergehen. Shadow Weaver ballte die Hände zur Faust. ”WIe kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu reden, ich bin deine-”

“Gefangene. Nichts weiter.” ergänzte Catra mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht. “Führt sie ab.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Beunruhigt war Catra in den verwinkelten Gängen unterwegs zu Adoras Zimmer. Es war eine Genugtuung gewesen, endlich über Shadow Weaver zu stehen. Doch die Genugtuung hielt nicht lange an. Hordak erwartete von ihr, dass sie ihre Freundin in das schlimmste Gefängnis der Schreckenszone, nein, von ganz Etheria werfen ließ. 

Catra krallte sich mit ihrer verwundeten Hand in ihr Shirt. Jetzt war sie endlich Hordaks rechte Hand. Sie hatte die Position, auf die Adora und sie jahrelang hingearbeitet hatten. Hordak hatte endlich ihren Wert erkannt. Aber wie sollte sie sich ohne Adora darüber freuen. Stille Tränen rannen aus ihrem Gesicht, als eine vertraute Stimme sie aus den Gedanken riss.

“Catra! Oh mein Gott, Catra, was hast du mit deiner Hand gemacht? Wir müssen das unbedingt versorgen! Brauchst du einen Arzt? Mund zu Mund Beatmung? Warte, ich trage dich zur Krankenstation!” Noch bevor sie widersprechen konnte, hob Scorpia sie hoch und trug sie die Gänge entlang. 

“Hey, jetzt lass mich runter!”, zeterte Catra. “Es ist nur die Hand, ich kann alleine laufen!”

Scorpia ließ sich nicht beirren. “Alles wird gut, wir sind gleich da, wir kriegen das wieder hin. Ich hab dich.”, sprach sie beruhigend auf Catra ein.

“Hast du getrunken?” Catra verzog die Nase und wandt sich erneut, musste jedoch einsehen, dass Widerstand zwecklos war. Scorpia war einfach stärker als sie.

“Joa, vielleicht ein bisschen.”, gab Scorpia nuschelnd zurück. “Aber für dich bin ich natürlich allzeit bereit! Hihi.”

Mittlerweile waren sie an der Krankenstation angekommen und Scorpia ließ Catra unsanft auf das Feldbett fallen, bevor sie am Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zu kramen begann.

“Au...”, murmelte Catra und rieb sich den Rücken. Noch bevor sie Zeit hatte sich zu beschweren, kniete Scorpia schon vor ihr, nahm ihre verletzte Hand und goss eine seltsame Tinktur darauf. Es brannte höllisch, Catra riss die Augen auf und jaulte kurz auf vor Schmerz. Dann legte Scorpia ihr einen Verband an. “Alles ist gut, wir kriegen das wieder hin.”, sprach sie dabei wie ein Mantra vor sich her.

Wir kriegen das wieder hin. Aber wie denn nur? 

Scorpias Blick blieb an der kleinen Brosche hängen, die Catra trug. “Oh, du bist befördert worden? Herzlichen Glückwunsch!” Sie warf Catra ein warmherziges Lächeln entgegen, bevor sie sich wieder der Versorgung der Verletzung widmete und leicht zu summen begann.

Scorpia sah so entspannt und … gut aus. Dabei war gar nichts gut!

“Graarr! Es ist alles so furchtbar!” platzte es aus Catra heraus. “Ich bin zu Hordaks Stellvertreterin befördert worden und Shadow Weaver geht nach Beast Island.”

Scorpia sah sie irritiert an. “Aber das klingt doch fantastisch?”

“Aber dafür muss Adora auch nach Beast Island...” Catra senkte den Blick.

“Oh.”

“Und ich soll sie dahin schicken...” Die Tränen kamen zurück, Catras Stimme wurde heiser. “Scorpia, was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich kann doch meine Freundin nicht nach Beast Island schicken. Andererseits steht Flucht auch nicht zur Debatte, wenn Hordaks rechte Hand flieht, wird er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, uns zu fangen und mir den Schauprozess zu machen. Und selbst wenn wir ihm entkommen, wo sollten wir denn hin? Wovon sollen wir leben?” Catra legte den Kopf in ihre gesunde Hand. “Was soll ich nur tun...”

Scorpia hatte geduldig zugehört und zog gerade den Knoten des Verbands fest. Sie schwieg eine Weile. Es tat ihr weh Catra so zu sehen. “Es gibt einen Weg. Gib ihr das Schwert zurück.”, sagte sie ruhig, während sie Catra die Hand zurück gab.

“Was? Damit sie mich wieder hasst?”

“Tut sie das nicht schon?” Catra warf ihr einen verklärten Blick zu. “Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber bei euch beiden weiß man nie, ob ihr euch lieben oder töten wollt.” Catra schwieg, zog ihren Schweif um ihren Körper. “Eure Beziehung scheint ziemlich kompliziert und… verzeih mir den Ausdruck… mehr als ungesund zu sein.” Catra hörte zu, ließ Scorpia reden.

Ernst und nüchtern sah sie Catra an. “Du solltest sie loslassen. Willst du ewig vergangenen Erinnerungen nachjagen? Du bist dir und ihr die Wahrheit schuldig."

“Aber… ich will nicht! Ich will nicht, dass sich etwas ändert. Alles ist gerade wieder gut geworden.”, warf Catra schmollend ein.

“Bist du dir sicher? Hast du nicht das Gefühl, dass etwas zwischen euch steht? Willst du es ihr für den Rest deiner Tage verschweigen? Soll darauf eure Beziehung fußen? Auf einer Lüge von Shadow Weaver, dass Adora die Hordes nie verlassen hat?” 

Nein, das wäre nicht richtig, dachte sich Catra. Mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche.

“Du musst sie gehen lassen. Oder soll sie lieber in Beast Island verrotten?” Scorpia, die immer noch vor Catra kniete, legte eine Scherenhand beruhigend auf Catras Oberschenkel. 

“Sie wird mich wieder allein lassen…”, gab Catra halb erstickt von sich. 

“Ich bleibe. Du bist nicht allein. Du warst nie allein.”, sprach Scorpia ihr Mut zu. "Und wer weiß? Vielleicht wird sie dir zuhören, schließlich sind die letzten Tage bestimmt auch nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei gegangen." 

Catra wischte sich den Rotz aus dem Gesicht. "Woher willst du das denn wissen?" murmelte Catra leicht beschämt. 

"Nun. Die Kommandanten haben zwar ihre eigenen Zimmer, aber die Wände sind ziemlich dünn… Wahrscheinlich hat euch so gut wie jeder gehört in den letzten Tagen." Scorpia grinste verschmitzt, Catra hingegen stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. 

"Nun, ich muss dann aber auch wieder." Scorpia stand auf. "Ich hab noch eine Verabredung." Ein bisschen stolz stemmte sie beide Scherenhände in ihre Hüften. 

Catra sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Du hast eine Verabredung? Mit wem denn?" 

Abwehrend hob Scorpia eine Klaue. "Ah ah ah! Eine Gentlewoman schweigt und genießt! Außerdem ist es noch recht frisch und ich weiß nicht mal, ob überhaupt etwas draus wird, also…" Sie legte eine Scherenhand in ihren Nacken, bevor sie Catra wieder ansah. "Und du weißt jetzt, was zu tun ist?" 

Catra sah zu Boden, beide Hände in den Schoß gelegt. Sie nickte nur bedröppelt. 

"Gut, dann äh werd ich jetzt mal gehen. Man, bin ich vielleicht nervös…" brabbelte Scorpia noch vor sich hin, bevor sie Catra mit ihren Gedanken alleine ließ. 

Scorpia hatte recht. Sie konnte nicht für immer in der Vergangenheit leben. 

Du musst sie loslassen, hallte es in Catras Kopf nach. 

Ja, das war die einzig richtige Entscheidung. Aber warum tat es dann so weh. Allein die Vorstellung war herzzerreißend. 

Adora, die wieder zu den Rebellen gehören würde.   
Adora, die sie wieder hassen würde.   
Adora, die nicht mehr zu ihr gehören würde.

Catra legte sich eine Hand über die Augen, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu stoppen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zuletzt so oft geweint hatte. 

In Stille ließ sie die Gedanken auf sich wirken, bevor sie aus tiefster Seele seufzte und sich von der Krankenliege hochdrückte. Es wird Zeit, dachte sie bei sich. 

Zeit, loszulassen. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ruckartig schreckte Adora von ihrem Kissen hoch. Sie war tatsächlich eingeschlafen, nachdem Catra gegangen war. Mit der linken Hand wischte sie sich einen Sabberfaden vom Kinn, bevor sie sich auf den Rücken drehte. Ihr Körper, der sich steif und strapaziert anfühlte, kommentierte den Kontakt mit dem Laken mit Schmerz.

"Ah!" Adora berührte die schmerzende Stelle. "Verdammt, Catra..!" fluchte sie vor sich hin. Die Kratzer auf ihrem Rücken waren doch tiefer als gedacht. 

Ich sollte vielleicht duschen gehen, dachte sich Adora. Der Geruchstest an ihrer Achselhöhle bestätigte die Annahme. Sie schwang die Beine vom Bett und drückte sich irgendwie in eine aufrechte Position. Neben den Kratzern auf ihrem Rücken fühlte sich ihr ganzer Körper ebenfalls geschunden an.

Mit Schwung stand sie auf und dackelte mit einem Handtuch bekleidet und ihrer Kleidung in der Hand zu den Gemeinschaftsduschen. Das kalte Wasser tat gut, klärte ihren schlaftrunkenen Kopf. 

Shadow Weaver. Ich muss mit Shadow Weaver reden. Dann wird sich sicher alles klären.

Mit Müh und Not zwängte sie sich in ihre Klamotten, die Haare ließ sie ungeföhnt. 

Es ist ja nur ein einfaches Gespräch. So lange wird das nicht dauern.

Der Stoff ihres Longsleeves kratzte über die Wunden an ihrem Rücken und Adora zog scharf die Luft ein. Das wird noch eine Weile wehtun. 

Nichtsdestotrotz ging sie auf den Flur hinaus, bestimmt Shadow zu finden. Stattdessen lief sie jemand anderem in die Arme. 

"Catra..?" fragte Adora vorsichtig. Catra hingegen sah sie nicht mal an. In ihrer linken Hand trug sie etwas langes, metallisches.

Ist das…? Adora hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, als Catra das Schwert auf sie richtete. Dann drehte sie es so, dass Adora das Heft greifen konnte und hielt es ihr hin.

„Hier. Du gehst ja doch deinen Weg und ich-“ Catra unterbrach sich selbst, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah auf den Boden. „Ich konnte dich nie aufhalten.“ Mit ausgestrecktem Arm hielt sie ihr weiterhin das Schwert hin.

Adora berührte das Schwert zögerlich mit den Fingerspitzen. Beim ersten Kontakt durchströmte sie eine unbekannte Macht. Sie fühlte sich stärker, verlässlicher. Vertraute Worte stiegen in ihr auf und sie konnte nur noch einen Gedanken fassen. Adora. Kämpfst du für die Ehre von Grayskull?

Dann strömte alles auf einmal auf sie ein. Das Schwert, wie sie es im Wald gefunden hatte, wie sie in Bright Moon ein zuhause gefunden hatte. Wie Catra und sie Feinde geworden waren. So vieles ergab Sinn. 

Gleichzeitig wurde sie auch von ihren Gefühlen überrollt. Von den unzähligen Situationen zwischen ihr und Catra. Ihre Brust zog sich überwältigt zusammen.

Catra konnte nur zusehen, wie Adora das Schwert berührte und ein Zucken wie ein Blitz durch ihre Freundin fuhr. Sie verschränkte die Arme, als ob sie sich selbst trösten wollte. Nur noch wenige Sekunden bis Adora sie wieder hassen würde. Bevor sie wieder Feinde wären.

Adora war auf die Knie gesunken. Eine Hand umklammerte das Schwert, die andere ihren Kopf.

„Catra... Wie konntest du nur?“ Ihr Blick hatte sich von liebevoll besorgt in fassungslose Enttäuschung gewandelt.

„Als wäre es meine Idee gewesen!“ Catras Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Ich... ich wollte doch nur, dass alles wieder beim Alten ist. Verdammt, ich wollte doch nur dich zurück! Uns zurück.“ Sie hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen getreten waren. „Warum hast du mich zurück gelassen?“ fragte sie leise mit zittriger Stimme.

„Catra, ich kann nicht zurück. Mein Platz ist bei der Rebellion, ich-“

„Dein Platz war immer an meiner Seite! Die Rebellion, die Hordes, Das Richtige tun – Wie kann das alles wichtiger sein als ich?“ schrie ihr Catra entgegen. „Hat es dir überhaupt je was bedeutet?“

„Denkst du, ich wollte mich entscheiden müssen? Ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht! Das Schwert, die Verantwortung, ich wollte nie She-Ra sein!“ konterte Adora schrill. „Ich habe dir Unmengen an Gelegenheiten gegeben, mit mir zu kommen! Ich habe uns nicht aufgegeben.“

„Oh, Adora, die strahlende Heldin. 'Komm, wir verbünden uns mit dem Feind, wir geben unser Zuhause auf, weil ich eine fixe Identitätskrise habe.' Wie hätte ich da Nein sagen können?“ giftete Catra sie an. „Was meinst du, was Shadow Weaver mit mir gemacht hätte, sobald sie uns erwischt hätten? Du wärst damit sicher irgendwie durchgekommen, aber für mich hätte es den sicheren Tod bedeutet!“

Adora konnte die Angst sehen, die sich in Catras Augen spiegelte beim Gedanken an Shadow Weaver und sie mäßigte ihren Ton. „Shadow Weaver wäre kein Thema mehr gewesen. Du hättest mit mir frei sein können.“ Sie streckte eine Hand nach Catra aus. „Und ich biete es dir jetzt nochmal an. Bitte, Catra. Komm mit mir.“

Catra lachte verächtlich auf. „Und dann leben wir glücklich bis an unser Lebensende? Wie stellst du dir das vor, Adora? Ich bin zufällig nicht gerade beliebt in Bright Moon.“ 

Frustriert ballte Adora die Hand zur Faust. Trotzdem riskiert Catra ihr Leben für mich, indem sie mir mein Schwert zurück gibt. Wenn ich gehe, kann ich sie nicht mehr beschützen... Ihr Blick fiel auf die nebenstehende Vorratskiste, in der sich einige Schockstäbe befanden und reflexartig griff sie zu.

Catra spürte noch, wie die Elektrizität schmerzhaft unter ihre Haut fuhr, dann sackte sie zur Seite weg. Adora fing sie gerade noch auf, bevor sie den Boden berührte. „Das ist nur zu deinem Besten.“ beruhigte Adora eher sich selbst.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asche auf mein Haupt, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte ein kleines Schreibtief, passiert. Enjoy!

Okay. Mit Catra und dem Schwert sich aus der Schreckenszone schleichen und irgendwie sicher nach Bright Moon gelangen. Das war der Plan, den Adora spontan gefasst hatte. Was im ersten Moment relativ einfach klang, nach einer Aufgabe mit einem klaren Ziel, schien sich doch schwieriger zu gestalten, als Adora es sich vorgestellt hatte. Zum einen, weil doch weniger Soldaten an der Party teilzunehmen schienen, als Adora ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Die Anzahl der Wachen hatte sich zwar deutlich verringert, trotzdem gab es immer noch einige Posten, an denen sie sich möglichst lautlos vorbei schleichen musste. Zum anderen war der Transport doch anstrengender als gedacht, da sie mit der bewusstlosen Catra bereits alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, blieb Adora nichts anderes übrig, als ihr Schwert auf dem Rücken zu tragen. Was beide nicht weniger verdächtig machte. 

Eine kleine Schweißperle rann Adora über die Stirn, als sie sich mit Catra und dem Schwert in eine Nische drückte, um einer Patrouille zu entgehen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es Schweiß oder Tropfen aus ihrem nassen Haar war. Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus beidem. 

Die Schritte der patrouillierenden Soldaten verhallten in den halbdunkel beleuchteten Gängen und Adora atmete erleichtert auf. Trotz ihrer Anstrengungen waren sie zwar unentdeckt geblieben, hatten aber weniger Strecke zurück legen können, als Adora sich erhofft hatte. Zeit war momentan ihr größter Gegner, sobald die Feier endgültig vorbei war, würden die Flure wieder gefüllt sein mit Soldaten. Auch hatte Adora kein Gefühl dafür, wie lange Catra durch den Schock ausgenockt sein würde, hatte sie ihre Freundin bisher doch noch nie mutwillig mit einem Schockstab ausgeschaltet. Freiwillig würde Catra nie mit ihr kommen, dies war Adoras einzige Chance. 

Noch dazu hatte sie bisher einige Umwege in Kauf nehmen müssen, um unentdeckt zu bleiben. Währenddessen war Adoras Ziel unmerklich immer ferner gerückt. Dabei war alles, was sie bräuchten, ein Skiff. Sobald Adora es bis in die Fahrzeuggarage geschafft hätte, wäre der Rest ein Kinderspiel. Genervt bließ sich Adora eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Es könnte so einfach sein, dachte sie sich. Wenigstens ein Mal.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Scorpia schritt einen der langen Gänge entlang. Sie konnte Lonnie schon aus der Entfernung sehen, wie sie vor dem Trainingsraum auf sie wartete. 

Auch Lonnie hatte sie entdeckt und lächelte sie ihr zu. Sie fiel ihr vor der Tür praktisch schon um den Hals, als Scorpia sie stoppte. 

"Lonnie, warte..! Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich meine Gefühle für Catra einfach beiseite schieben kann." Scorpia sah sie mit festem Blick an, suchte in Lonnies Augen. 

Lonnie erwiderte den Blick ehrlich. "Das erwarte ich doch auch gar nicht von dir. Solange es dir auch etwas bedeutet…" Mit den letzten Worten überbrückte sie die restliche Distanz für einen Kuss, die Antwort, auf die Scorpia unbewusst gehofft hatte. Mit einer Hand hinter ihrem Rücken öffnete Lonnie die Tür und beide stolperten in den Vorraum, der als Umkleide diente. Ruckartig kam Scorpia auf einer der Bänke zum Sitzen, ungeduldig setzte sich Lonnie rittlings auf ihren Schoss und initiierte einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Scorpia wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie konnte gerade noch Lonnies übereifrigen Hände stoppen, die sich gerade einen Weg unter ihre Kommandantenuniform bahnten und unterbrach den Kuss.

“Wow, also, ich ähh”, brachte Scorpia schweratmend hervor. “Ich finds toll, dass du so … begeistert an die Sache ran gehst, aber-”

“Aber was? Scorpia, was hast du erwartet, was passieren würde?” Auch Lonnie war nach dem Kuss außer Atem. Ungläubig zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben.

“Ich weiß nicht, ich hab nicht so genau darüber nachgedacht, ehrlich gesagt...”, beschämt sah Scorpia auf den Boden. 

Zärtlich legte Lonnie eine Hand an Scorpias Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht wieder auf Blickhöhe an. “Bist du dir sicher, dass du das hier willst?” fragte sie sanft.

“Ja, schon, sonst wäre ich ja nicht hier, aber...”, blubberte es aus Scorpia heraus. “Können wir es vielleicht… ein bisschen langsamer angehen?”

Lonnie schmunzelte und es schien, als würde sich eine gewisse Anspannung bei ihr lösen. “Gern. Gern.” Ein erleichtertes Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen. “Man, bin ich froh, dass es dir genauso geht. Ich… Ich hab das noch nie gemacht.” Scorpias Augen wurden groß. 

“Nein, also ich mein jetzt nicht Sex direkt, aber… Ich hatte bisher noch nichts mit einer Frau und noch nichts mit jemanden, den ich besonders mochte...” druckste Lonnie herum. “Da wollte ich die Führung übernehmen, dann wäre es dir vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, ach keine Ahnung...” Jetzt war es Lonnie, die den Blick senkte. “Ich bin einfach… nervös und aufgeregt.”

Behutsam hob Scorpia Lonnies Gesicht an. “Bist du dir sicher, dass du das hier willst?”

Lächelnd gab sie Scorpia einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nase. “Sowas von sicher.” Dann legte sie ihre Lippen wieder auf Scorpias, küsste sie zärtlich.

Ein lautes Krachen riss beide aus dem Kuss. “Was war das?”, fragte Scorpia irritiert. Beide horchten kurz nach, doch es schien still zu bleiben. “Wahrscheinlich gar nichts. Wo waren wir?” säuselte Lonnie in ihr Ohr. Scorpia lächelte sie an und wollte gerade zum nächsten Kuss ansetzen, als wieder ein dumpfes Krachen erklang, diesmal lauter als zuvor. “Wir sollten nachsehen gehen. Was ist denn hier in der Nähe?”

“Neben dem Simulationsraum eigentlich nur die Garage. Aber wer sollte sich da um die Uhrzeit aufhalten?”, antwortete Lonnie, mit den Gedanken schon wieder woanders hatte sie beide Hände an Scorpias Gesicht gelegt und zog sie zu sich.

Wieder ein Poltern.

“Wir sollten wirklich nachsehen.” Pflichtbewusst hob Scorpia Lonnie von ihrem Schoß und ging in Richtung Tür. Lonnie verdrehte die Augen, folgte ihr, wenn auch widerwillig.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Endlich hatte Adora es geschafft. Minuten hatten sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt, sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Doch nun stand sie endlich vor der Tür zur Garage, diese eine Tür trennte sie noch zur Freiheit. Sie streckte die Hand aus und drückte die Klinke herunter. Verschlossen. Sie drückte die Klinke erneut, doch nichts passierte. Wütend schlug sie gegen die Tür, bereute ihren Impuls sofort und sah sich um. Niemand, keine alarmierten Wachen. Alles schien ruhig. Sie starrte wieder auf die Tür. Dann also mit Gewalt. Während sie sich Catra vorsichtig über die Schulter warf und innerlich den Schmerz auf ihrem Rücken verfluchte, zog sie das Schwert und flüsterte leise die magischen Worte. Keinen Augenblick später war sie um einiges größer und kräftiger. Um ein Haar hätte sie sich an der Deckenlampe gestoßen,konnte gerade noch den Kopf einziehen. Gekonnt hob sie einen Fuß und trat die Tür ein. Mit einem lauten Knall gab die Tür nach und She Ra war sich sicher, dass das Geräusch nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Es ging um Sekunden. Behutsam hielt sie Catra fest, während sie sich durch den Türrahmen duckte. Vor ihr erstreckten sich die Panzer und Skiffs der Hordes, nur ein metallisches Geländer und eine Treppe entfernten sie von den Maschinen. Der Schlüsselkasten war gleich neben der Garagentür, ein Schlag und er sprang gequält auf. Sie konnte bereits Schritte hören, also traf der nächste Schlag den Knopf zum Öffnen des Tores, welches sich mit einem leisen Quietschen in Bewegung setzte. 

She Ra brauchte nur noch einen Schlüssel greifen, doch eine Hand hielt sie fest. Sie sah auf in das Gesicht von Scorpia, welcher die Zornesröte ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" knurrte sie She Ra wütend an, bevor sie ihr mit der anderen Scherenhand einen Schlag in die Magengrube verpasste. 

She Ra stöhnte auf, musste sich beherrschen, Catra nicht fallen zu lassen. "Nichts permanentes." Mit einem Ruck schüttelte sie Scorpias Arm ab, der sie festhielt und griff im selben Moment nach den Schlüsseln. Der Großteil landete zu ihren Füßen auf dem Boden, doch einen hatte sie greifen können. 

Scorpia griff erneut nach She Ras Arm, versuchte ihr den Schlüssel zu entwenden. Doch She Ra hatte ihn bereits an sich gezogen, wehrte ihre Klaue mit der flachen Seite des Schwertes ab. 

Lonnie betrachtete das Schauspiel und stand unschlüssig im Türrahmen. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Alarmhebel neben der Tür und blitzschnell legte sie ihn um. Heulende Sirenen erfüllten die Garage, während Scorpia weiter mit She Ra rang, stets darauf bedacht, Catra nicht zu verletzen. She Ra hatte es geschafft, Distanz zwischen beide zu bringen. Sie schwang ihr Schwert abwehrend vor sich umher. "Zwing mich nicht, dir weh zu tun." mahnte sie Scorpia, die nur auf eine Öffnung wartete. "Ach ja?" erwiderte sie zähneknirschend. "Versuchs do- Au!" 

Mit einem Hieb des Griffs gegen den Kopf hatte Scorpia nicht gerechnet. Sie hielt sich die schmerzende Stelle und She Ra nutzte die Zeit, um einen Blick auf den ergatterten Schlüssel zu werfen. Ein Panzer, verdammt!

Sie sah sich um und erblickte das zum Schlüssel passende Modell. Wenigstens steht er ganz vorne… 

Scorpia wollte gerade einen Satz nach vorne machen, als She Ra über das Geländer sprang und zum Panzer hastete. Lonnie hatte in der Zeit den Not-Schockstab aus seiner Halterung neben der Tür gerissen und zielte auf She Ra. 

"Nicht!" Mit einem Hechtsprung warf sich Scorpia dazwischen, die elektrische Ladung traf sie mit voller Wucht. 

"Scorpia!" rief Lonnie schockiert und ging neben ihr auf die Knie. "Du hättest Catra treffen können…" murmelte diese, während sie sich mit Müh und Not an ihr Bewusstsein klammerte. 

She Ra hatte mittlerweile Catra in den Panzer gehievt und war nun selbst dabei, einzusteigen. Sie konnte sich gerade noch vor dem zweiten Schuss ducken, den Lonnie auf sie zielend abgesetzt hatte. Mit einem lauten 'Wrummm!' startete der Motor röchelnd, der Panzer setzte sich in Bewegung. 

"Lonnie, schnell, ein Skiff…!" Scorpia klammerte sich an das Geländer. Gewandt rannte Lonnie zu den verstreuten Schlüsseln, schnappte sich einen für einen Skiff. Skorpia stützend machten sich beide bereit, den Flüchtigen zu folgen. 

“Verdammt…!”, fluchte Adora leise, als sie mit dem Panzer auf die tote Steppe kurz vor den Whispering Woods fuhr. Im Inneren war gerade so genügend Platz für drei Leute, angenommen man ist keine drei Meter hohe Sagengestalt. Adora musste sich allein schon zurück verwandeln, um die Pedale vernünftig bedienen zu können. Und um Catra nicht zu zerquetschen, die sie auf den Sitz links neben sich gesetzt hatte, so gut es ging. Sie musste sie mit einer Hand am Kragen festhalten, damit sie aufrecht blieb.

Während Adora das Gaspedal schon bis auf Anschlag durchgetreten hatte, schien der Panzer nur schleppend dem Befehl zu folgen. Panik machte sich in Adora breit. Sie hatte es fast erfolgreich geschafft, war sich jedoch sicher, dass Scorpia sich eher einen Skiff schnappen würde, um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Sie warf einen Blick auf das Armaturenbrett voller Schalter und Knöpfen. Gibt es hier denn keinen Turbomodus? Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich an die Kommandantenausbildung zu erinnern. Panzer, Panzer, wie fährt man Panzer? Aus Verzweiflung drückte sie ein paar der Knöpfe vor ihr. Irgendwas schien sich zu bewegen, das konnte sie dem leichten Quietschen hinter sich entnehmen. Schneller fuhr der Panzer dadurch nicht. “Verdammt, jetzt fahr schon!” Wütend schlug Adora auf das Steuerrad und ein Schuss löste sich. Ups. 

Scorpia und Lonnie hatten es gerade auf dem Skiff aus der Garage geschafft. In absehbarer Entfernung konnten sie den Panzer sehen. Mit aller Kraft drückte Scorpia den Gashebel am Steuerknüppel durch. In ihrem Kopf gab es nur einen Gedanken. Catra!

Sie bemerkte kaum, wie sich das Panzergeschütz in ihre Richtung drehte. Ein heller Lichtball in ihre Richtung flog. “Vorsicht!”, rief Lonnie noch, bevor sie sich gegen Scorpia warf im Versuch, dem Schuss auszuweichen. Der Skiff schleuderte herum, ein Schmerz fuhr ihr durch die Schläfe. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Adora war erschöpft. Ihr Haar hing strähnig in ihrem Gesicht. Auf dem Rücken trug sie ihr Schwert, in ihrem Armen eine immer noch bewusstlose Catra. Es waren jetzt schon mehrere Stunden vergangen, seitdem sie sie in einer Übersprungshandlung außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Doch da Catras Atmung immer noch regelmäßig war, schob Adora den Gedanken vorerst beiseite. Sie hatte gerade größere Probleme.

Entgegen ihrer Erwartung, verfolgt zu werden, war die Fahrt bis zu den Whispering Woods ereignislos verlaufen. Keine Soldaten auf Skiffs, keine Angriffstruppen. Keine Scorpia. Natürlich kam es ihr seltsam vor, sie hatte jedoch keine Zeit, genauer darüber nachzudenken. Kaum hatte sie die Whispering Woods erreicht, blieb der Panzer stehen, gleich nach den ersten paar Bäumen. Die Tanknadel zeigte auf ‘E’ wie ‘Empty’. Als wäre alles nicht schon kompliziert genug!, verfluchte Adora ihre Situation, bevor sie mit Catra im Arm aus dem Panzer kletterte. Dann eben zu Fuß.

Auf Beinen, die nach dem mehr als langen Tag nichts lieber wollten als nachzugeben. Unbeirrt stapfte Adora weiter durch den moosbewachsenen Wald, kalter Schweiß lief ihr den Rücken hinab. Mücken hatten sich bereits an ihrem Nacken bedient, reine Selbstbeherrschung hatte sie davon abgehalten, nach ihnen zu schlagen und dabei Catra fallen zu lassen. Nach einer Weile - Adora hatte bereits jedwedes Zeitgefühl verloren - kam eine Lichtung in Sicht und Adora beschloss, wenigstens kurz zu rasten. Wenn sie wirklich verfolgt worden wären, hätte man sie sowieso schon längst eingeholt.

Catra an einen Stein gelehnt, strich ihr Adora eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, legte ihre Hand an ihre Wange und fuhr mit dem Daumen über ihren Wangenknochen. Was würde sie wohl sagen, wenn sie aufwacht? Bestimmt nichts Gutes, begeistert wird sie nicht sein… Sie betrachtete ihre Freundin aufmerksam. Eine seltsame Ausbeulung in ihrer Hosentasche ließ sie stutzig werden. Mit einem geschickten Handgriff förderte sie eine verbeulte Zigarettenschachtel zutage. Bei dem Anblick musste Adora schmunzeln. Sie öffnete die Packung. Der Großteil der Zigaretten war leicht verbogen, einige waren plattgedrückt. Alles in allem schienen sie jedoch noch rauchbar zu sein. Catra hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich… 

Ihre ausgelaugten Beine gaben fast von selbst nach, als sie sich neben Catra setzte. Mit zittrigen Fingern zog sie eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel, die einen schwachen Linksknick hatte. Nach kurzem Suchen fand sie in Catras Taschen das zugehörige Feuerzeug und zündete sie an. Nahm einen tiefen Zug. Der Husten, der folgte, strafte sie sofort. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr geraucht. Das glühende Ende der Zigarette betrachtend musste sie an das erste Mal denken, als sie mit Catra geraucht hatte. Heimlich, auf dem Vorsprung, den sie liebevoll ‘das Dach’ getauft hatten. Beide waren gerade erst von Junior Kadetten zu normalen Kadetten aufgestiegen. Catra hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie das zusammen ‘feiern sollten’ und ein regelrechtes Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Alles, was sie Adora gesagt hatte, war, dass sie sich nach dem Training auf dem Dach treffen würden.

“Was ist denn nun die Überraschung?”, hatte Adora neugierig gefragt. Wortlos hatte Catra daraufhin mit einem triumphierendem Grinsen im Gesicht eine Schachtel hervor gezogen. Adoras Augen waren groß geworden. Sie hatte ältere Kadetten des Öfteren solche kleine Schachteln tauschen sehen, heimlich und mit größter Vorsicht, woraus Adora schloss, dass es etwas Verbotenes sein musste. Umso reizvoller für Catra, die bereits die Schachtel geöffnet hatte und ihr eine Zigarette hingehalten hatte. Unschlüssig hatte Adora gezögert. “Na, Angst?”, hatte Catra mit einem Augenzwinkern kommentiert. Empört hatte Adora daraufhin die Zigarette gegriffen und nachdem Catra ihre eigene angezündet hatte, ihre angezündet. Der erste Zug war der Schlimmste gewesen. Hustend und prustend wäre Adora fast übers Geländer gefallen, während Catra sie noch im letzten Moment spielerisch an der Hüfte festgehalten hatte. Adora war mehr als rot angelaufen, hatten sich ihre Gefühle für ihre beste Freundin vor kurzem erst verändert. Sie wusste es damals nicht zu benennen, was für sie heute klar auf der Hand lag. Keine zwei Wochen später hatte Catra sie zum ersten Mal geküsst, nach dem Training in einer der dunkleren Ecken der Umkleiden. Adoras Herz und ihre Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatten sich geradezu überschlagen vor Glück. 

Schwermütig biss sich Adora auf die Unterlippe. Wie waren sie nur in dieser verfahrenen Situation gelandet? Sie musterte Catras friedliches Gesicht, bevor sie in den Himmel starrte. Düster und sternenleer. Nur die Monde, die ein wenig Licht auf sie warfen. Sie drehte den Kopf zu Catra, nahm ihre Hand. Ein Knoten legte sich um ihr Herz. Warum kann es nicht wie früher sein? Wir gegen den Rest der Welt?

Weil das Leben so nicht funktioniert. Sie nahm einen weiteren Zug und seufzte. Es ist Krieg. Ich muss meine Aufgabe als She Ra erfüllen. Und Catra… Catra ist bei den Hordes geblieben. Bevor du sie entführt hast, sprach ihr Gewissen. 

Aber hey, im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt, oder?

Und die letzten Tage mit Catra waren wirklich schön gewesen. Verwirrend und aufwühlend, trotzdem war jeder intime Moment zwischen ihnen echt gewesen. Adora war nicht gerade dankbar dafür, dass Shadow Weaver ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht hatte, im Gegenteil. Aber sie konnte Catra verstehen. Warum sie es zugelassen hatte. Auch Adora hatte Catra vermisst. Gerade am Anfang war es fast unmöglich gewesen ohne Catra einzuschlafen. Glimmer und Bow hatten ihr zur Seite gestanden und die ersten paar Nächte auf dem Boden mit in ihrem Zimmer geschlafen. Auf Dauer war das allerdings keine Lösung gewesen. Und so hatte Adora schon so manche warme Sommernacht auf ihrem Balkon verbracht, ans steinerne Geländer gelehnt und mit den Gedanken an Catra. Ob es Catra wohl ähnlich ergangen war? Ob sie wohl auch nachts wach lag, den Kopf voller Bilder von ihr? 

Adora wandte ihren Blick wieder zu den Monden am Himmel. Vielleicht. Ein weiterer gedankenverlorener Zug an der Zigarette. Wobei Catra vermutlich andere Bewältigungsstrategien hatte, dachte Adora bitter, Scorpia im Hinterkopf. 

Theoretisch gesehen war es kein Betrug. Sie waren als Feinde auf gegenüberstehenden Seiten eines andauernden Krieges gelandet, wie sollte man da eine Beziehung führen?

Praktisch gesehen hatte Adora schon in dem Moment, als Scorpia mit Catra am Arm die Treppe in Frostas Schloss hinab schritt, gewusst, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Vielleicht war es die Vertrautheit zwischen den Beiden, oder die bloße Eifersucht, die Adora wie ein Schlag in die Magenkuhle getroffen hatte.

Der Tanz hatte alle Vermutungen in den Hintergrund rutschen lassen. Gott, Adora hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dass Catra sie geküsst hätte. 

Dann hat sie meine Freunde entführt. Shadow Weaver hat mein Gedächtnis gelöscht. Und jetzt sind wir hier. 

Adora wischte sich mit der freien Hand übers Gesicht in dem Versuch ihre Erschöpfung loszuwerden. Es hatte keinen Zweck weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie warf Catra einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie die Zigarette wegschnippte, sich aufrappelte und ihr Schwert schulterte. Ächzend wollte sie die bewusstlose Magicat in ihre Arme nehmen und ihren Weg fortsetzen, als hinter ihr etwas mit einem großen Luftstoß landete. Langsam drehte sie sich um. “Swiftwind?”

“Adora!” Mit wehender Mähne stand ihr edles Ross da und schnaubte erleichtert. Sie legte ihm vertraut eine Hand auf die Nüstern, bevor von seinem Rücken zwei altbekannte Gestalten sprangen. Adoras Blick hellte sich auf. “Bow, Glimmer!”

Beide zögerten kurz, bevor sie kurz vor Adora stehen blieben. 

“Adora, bist du es wirklich?”, fragte Glimmer zögerlich.

Tränen traten in Adoras Augen bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie ihr angetan hatte. “Glimmer, es tut mir so leid, ich-”

Noch bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, hatte sich Glimmer bereits in ihre Arme geworfen. “Du bist es, Adora!” Auch ihr waren glückliche Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Bow legte einen Arm auf Adoras Schulter. “Glimmer hat uns alles erzählt. Wir waren krank vor Sorge. Wie bist du entkommen?”

Adora richtete den Blick hinter sich. “Nun ja, nicht alleine.” Mit einem Kopfnicken zeigte sie auf Catra, die immer noch am Felsen lehnte. Bows Augen wurden groß, Glimmers verengten sich zu Schlitzen. “Catra…!”, riefen Beide, Bow überrascht, Glimmer mit Verachtung.

“Sie ist also freiwillig mit dir gekommen?”, fragte Bow skeptisch. Adora mied seinen Blick. “Naja… definiere freiwillig.”

“Adora!”

“Sie hat mir das Schwert zurück gegeben, wir haben gestritten und irgendwie hab ich sie dann… entführt?”, gab Adora leise zu.

“Also ist sie nicht auf unserer Seite.”, stellte Glimmer platt fest. 

“So würde ich das jetzt nicht sagen...”, druckste Adora herum. “Sie ist vielleicht erstmal… leicht pikiert?”

Glimmer und Bow warfen Adora zusammen einen vielsagenden ‘Glaubst du, was du da sagst?’ Blick zu, bevor Glimmer Adoras Arm nahm. “Komm, wir gehen.”

Adora machte sich los. “Hey, wir können sie nicht so hier liegen lassen!”

Glimmer verdrehte die Augen. “Warum nicht? Sie würde dasselbe mit uns tun!”

Adora zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. “Woher willst du das wissen?”

Glimmer klappte die Kinnlade runter. “Um, duh, Adora. Sie hat Bow und mich entführt, mich foltern lassen und dein Gedächtnis gelöscht!”

“Shadow Weaver hat mein Gedächtnis gelöscht!”, verteidigte Adora Catra hitzig. “Und sie hat den Zauber gebrochen, als sie mir mein Schwert zurück gegeben hat!”

“LEUTE!”, schritt Bow ein. “Sollten wir jetzt wirklich streiten?”

Adora und Glimmer sahen beide beschämt zu Boden. 

“Adora, glaubst du wirklich, dass es eine gute Idee ist, Catra mitzunehmen?”, fragte er ernst.

“Ja... Nein… Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie reagiert, wenn sie aufwacht.”, gestand Adora kleinlaut. “Aber wir können sie nicht hier lassen!”, setzte sie nach. “Ich hab sie mit einem Schockstab ausgenockt und sie ist seitdem nicht wieder wach geworden. Das war vor ein paar Stunden.” Beschämt rieb sich Adora mit einer Hand den gegenüberliegenden Oberarm.

Bow warf Glimmer einen Blick zu. “Was?”, blaffte ihn Glimmer an.

Behutsam nahm er sie beiseite. “Glimmer, was, wenn sie hier draußen erfriert?”

“Soll sie doch.”, antwortete Glimmer schroff. “Glimmer!”, ermahnte er sie. 

“Okay, okay, wir nehmen sie ja mit, aber glaub ja nicht, dass sie mit wehenden Fahnen empfangen wird!”, moserte Glimmer.

Und so machten sie sich auf nach Brightmoon. Letztendlich musste Swiftwind zweimal fliegen, auch ein magisches Pferd kann nicht alles tragen. Der Himmel war bereits in ein zartes Orange getaucht, die Morgendämmerung hatte eingesetzt. Adora warf einen letzten Blick auf die Lichtung, als sie mit Bow zusammen Richtung Bright Moon flog. Am Boden trippelte eine ungeduldige Glimmer mit verschränkten Armen neben Catra und Adora hoffte inständig, dass sie Catra wirklich mitnehmen würde. Dass Catra und sie die Möglichkeit bekommen sollten, sich auszusprechen. 

Dass sie nicht mehr nur Erinnerungen hinterher jagen würden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das war der erste Streich.
> 
> Was passiert mit Catra in Bright Moon?  
Was wurde aus Scorpia und Lonnie?  
Wann bekommt Swiftwind endlich die Auftritte, die er verdient?
> 
> Fragen über Fragen. Aber keine Sorge, ich arbeite schon länger am zweiten Teil, kann aber noch nicht sagen, wann genau der kommen wird. Es geht auf jeden Fall weiter, also bleibt gespannt. :)


End file.
